


Left 4 Dead Zootopia: Dead Center

by StrongBrush1



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Sam & Max, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Species, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Bombs, Car Accidents, Cars, Chemical Weapons, Department Stores, Exhaustion, Explosions, F/M, Fire, Food, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grenades, Guns, Hotels, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Petrol Bombs/ Molotov Cocktails, Pizza, Screenplay/Script Format, Shipper on Deck, Shirtless, Shopping Malls, Singing, Slow Burn, Song: 1979, Song: Hey Man Nice Shot, Song: Life is a Highway, Song: Run Through the Jungle, Song: Sabotage, Song: Search and Destroy, Song: Song 2, Song: Tick Tick Boom, Song: Welcome to Paradise, Splatstick, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongBrush1/pseuds/StrongBrush1
Summary: In the midst of a devastating zombie virus outbreak, CEDA begins evacuating the entire east coast of the United States of Animalia. But a few unlucky survivors have been left behind.NICK WILDE. 32 years old. A con artist fox with extensive street knowledge and a dark past.JUDY HOPPS, 24 years old. A journalist bunny with inside knowledge on the undead outbreak and a hero complex.SAM HOUND, 38 years old. A football coach coyote with excellent critical thinking skills and poor health.MAX COTTONTAIL, 23 years old. A tow truck driver bunny with sharp shooting skills and a motor mouth.Can these four strangers work together to escape Savannah? Only time will tell.





	1. HOTEL

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a REALLY long story, told in script format because it seems to fit the Left 4 Dead story better than traditional prose.
> 
> I'm also going to attempt to update this work as frequently as I possibly can, but I can't promise anything super crazy. Writing this stuff takes time.
> 
> Whatever, I've rambled long enough. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four strangers. One burning hotel. Hundreds of zombies.
> 
> The odds are looking grim. But life always finds a way to survive.

**LEFT 4 DEAD: ZOOTOPIA**

**SETTING: SAVANNAH, ZOOTOPIA, UNITED STATES OF ANIMALIA. PRESENT DAY**

* * *

**SCENE: ROOM 3010, SEQUOIA TOWERS. AFTERNOON.**

 

_NICK WILDE, a green-eyed red fox, sits on the edge of a bed. He is dressed in a green suit with a white shirt. He is wearing earbuds, connected to an old MP3 player in his left paw. In his right paw is a .357 Colt revolver. The song “Hey Man Nice Shot” by Filter is playing over the scene._

_NICK opens the barrel of the revolver. There is only one bullet inside. He closes and spins the barrel. Pulling back the hammer, NICK places the gun underneath his chin, but shakes his head and pulls it away. He then aims the barrel at his chest, but he considers his suit and shakes his head again. NICK places the gun to his right temple, holding it there. He closes his eyes, but keeps his finger off the trigger._

_A knock comes at the door. NICK opens his eyes, pulls the gun away from his head and turns to the door. He takes out his left earbud. The volume of the song lowers as he does this._

 

NICK

“I'll be out in a second!”

 

_NICK uncocks the hammer and puts the revolver in his jacket. The MP3 player dies, cutting off the music. He looks at the dead player, takes out his other earbud and throws the player in a nearby trash can._

_NICK crosses to, opens door to the hallway. He surveys the seemingly empty hallway before noticing a gray pair of rabbit ears. NICK looks down, seeing a younger rabbit doe, JUDY HOPPS. JUDY wears a pink flannel shirt over a white Gazelle shirt with slim-fitting blue jeans, and has purple eyes._

 

NICK

“Who the hell are you?”

JUDY

“I’m the girl who’s keeping you from getting left behind by the chopper. Get to the roof!”

 

_JUDY runs off to the nearby stairwell. NICK sighs and follows her._

* * *

**SCENE: SEQUOIA TOWERS ROOF, IMMEDIATELY AFTER.**

 

_NICK and JUDY open the door to the roof and run out. A large black helicopter has just taken off and is flying away from the roof. NICK and JUDY start to panic. JUDY runs towards the disappearing helicopter._

 

JUDY

“Wait!”

 

_JUDY tries to signal the chopper to come back, with no success._

 

JUDY (cont.)

“Come back! We’re not infected! COME BACK!”

 

_JUDY stares out at the helicopter, as it flies off towards the sun. NICK glares at her._

 

NICK

“Nice job keeping me from getting left behind, Fluff.”

 

_A cough is heard offscreen. NICK and JUDY turn their attention to two other mammals on the roof with them. The first mammal, SAM HOUND, is an older, overweight brown-eyed coyote. He wears a blueish-gray tracksuit and a matching ballcap with the label “SHS”. SAM gasps for breath, leaning against an air duct._

_The second mammal, MAX COTTONTAIL, is a young, blue-eyed white bunny. He is wearing a black T-shirt labeled “The Freelance Police”, torn blue jeans and a black trucker cap. MAX crouches over SAM, trying to help the coyote breathe again._

 

MAX

“Just breathe, big guy, alright? Just fucking breathe. You’re gonna make it. You’re gonna be okay.”

 

_NICK walks towards SAM and MAX._

 

NICK

“You alright there, Howler? You must have ran at least ten feet if you’re that winded.”

 

_SAM glares at NICK, still gasping for air._

 

SAM

“Eff... you...”

 

_JUDY tugs on her ears, pacing about the roof._

 

JUDY

“They TOOK OFF. Without us! They just LEFT us here!”

NICK

“Calm down, Carrots. We already have one heart attack to worry about.”

SAM

“I am NOT-”

 

_The other SURVIVORS are surprised by the outburst. SAM takes a deep breath, calming down._

 

SAM (cont.)

“I am not having a heart attack. I’m fine.”

 

_MAX wipes his brow and stands up straight._

 

MAX

“Whew, and thank god for that! I was not looking forward to giving you CPR.”

 

_JUDY turns to the others._

 

JUDY

“GUYS! The helicopter is gone! Don’t you care?”

MAX

“Of course I care! I was just trying to make sure that, uh..." (looks at Nick) "Howler, was it?”

 

_NICK nods. MAX turns back to JUDY._

 

MAX (cont.)

“- Howler here would be okay.”

 

_NICK stares at the helicopter in the distance. The other SURVIVORS line up behind him, all watching the chopper fly away._

 

NICK

“So, yeah. We just got abandoned by CEDA. That’s bad.”

 

_An explosion is heard. The four SURVIVORS share a moment of silent panic and look over the edge of the roof. A fire has broken out on the ground floor and it's starting to spread to the floors above it._

 

NICK (cont.)

“...and THAT is even worse.”

 

_SAM turns and runs towards the stairwell, signalling everyone else to follow him._

 

SAM

“We have to evacuate the building, ASAP. Let’s go!”

 

_The SURVIVORS run back towards the stairwell._

* * *

**SCENE: STAIRWELL FROM ROOF TO TOP FLOOR, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

 

_SAM leads the way downstairs until he reaches the door and stops. The other SURVIVORS stop behind him._

 

NICK

“Are you out of breath again? Why are we stopping?”

 

_SAM shushes NICK and cracks the door open just enough for everyone to peek through._

 

SAM

“That’s why.”

 

_An AARDVARK ZOMBIE stumbles aimlessly through the hall on the opposite side of the door. The SURVIVORS stare at the the ZOMBIE in disbelief._

 

MAX

“Just so we’re clear, that’s a zombie, right?”

NICK

(sniffs, winces) “Well, if it looks like a zombie, walks like a zombie, and smells like a zombie... yes.”

MAX

“I knew they were real! Take that, Jimmy!”

NICK

“Who’s Jimmy?”

MAX

“Old friend of mine from middle school. A rat. They called him Jimmy Two-Teeth.”

SAM

“Really? I used to have a Jimmy Two-Teeth in my class. Kid broke a different limb every single year I had him.”

MAX

(chuckles) “Yeah, that sounds like Jimmy. So, you’re a teacher?”

SAM

“High School Phys Ed, yeah.”

 

_JUDY snaps her fingers._

 

JUDY

“Hey! Zombie! Burning building! Focus!”

 

_NICK thinks, and then takes out his gun. The other SURVIVORS react with shock._

 

NICK

“I’ve got one shot left in this. That won’t solve the fire problem, but it should take care of the other problem.”

JUDY

“Where did you get that gun?”

 

_NICK thinks for a moment, then shrugs._

 

NICK

“I don’t remember.”

 

_NICK slides the barrel of the gun through the crack in the door, aiming at the zombie’s head. His paws shake a bit as he pulls back the hammer._

 

NICK (cont.)

“Everyone cover your ears.”

 

_The other SURVIVORS cover their ears. NICK fires, striking the zombie directly in the head. Blood and brains go flying all over the walls and floor, and the body falls to the ground. NICK sniffs the air, recoils and gags. MAX pumps his fist in victory._

 

MAX

“Boom, headshot! Ha ha, yes!”

SAM

“Son, we just killed one zombie. Let’s not celebrate yet.”

 

_The SURVIVORS open the door and walk out into the hall, looking at the messy remains of the ZOMBIE. JUDY stares blankly. SAM hangs his head. MAX sticks his tongue out in disgust._

 

NICK

“I hate to suggest this, but we should split up and look for supplies. Weapons, ammo, medicine, bandages, that kind of thing.”

SAM

“Good idea, but I think we should go as pairs. We have a better chance of survival if we stick together.”

NICK

(sigh) “Alright. Howler, stay close to Buckwheat. I’ll go with Carrots.”

 

_MAX looks at JUDY and turns back to NICK._

 

MAX

“Wait, which one of us is Carrots?”

JUDY

(sigh) “He’s talking about me. Isn't that right, Slick?”

 

_NICK rolls his eyes at the nickname._

 

SAM

“Alright, why not? You two seem like a happy couple.”

NICK and JUDY

(simultaneously) “Oh, we don’t-”

 

_NICK and JUDY stop and stare at each other in disbelief. JUDY scratches the back of her neck. NICK continues as if nothing happened._

 

NICK

“...know each other.”

 

_SAM and MAX look at them, smiling. SAM shakes his head and turns around._

 

SAM

“Sure. Follow me, little buddy.”

 

_SAM and MAX head off on their own. NICK leads JUDY past a few rooms, checking each one to see if it’s open. NICK checks the handle to Door 3008, which pulls down. He opens the door and signals JUDY to follow him inside._

* * *

  **SCENE: ROOM 3008, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

 

_NICK and JUDY enter and find two guns lying next to a pile of ammunition. NICK bends over and picks up the first gun, a .44 magnum Smith and Weasel revolver, in his free paw. He looks at his empty .357 and discards it. NICK then picks up some .44 bullets and opens the barrel of his new gun to load it._

_JUDY, meanwhile, picks up the other gun, and regards it curiously. It looks blocky, but it’s light enough for her to handle._

 

JUDY

“Do you know what kind of gun this is?”

 

_NICK stops and glances at the pistol briefly, before turning back to his own gun._

 

NICK

“That’s a Bearetta M9 semi-auto pistol. Standard military sidearm. Not the deadliest pawgun on the market, but it can fire fifteen shots per magazine without a ton of kickback.”

 

_JUDY stares blankly, clearly not having registered a single word in that sentence. NICK stops and turns back to her._

 

NICK (cont.)

“You’ve never fired a gun before, have you.”

 

_JUDY shakes her head no._

 

JUDY

“I’ve never even held one before. I don’t get much call for firearms in my line of work.”

 

_NICK nonchalantly tucks his new magnum into his coat pocket._

 

NICK

“Well, lucky for you, I do. First things first, do you see that button on the side?”

 

_JUDY rotates the pistol and notices a small silver button on the handle._

 

JUDY

“Yes.”

NICK

“If you click that, the magazine that’s in there will fall out. If at any point you run out of bullets and need more, just hit that switch, and slide in a full one.”

 

_JUDY carefully presses the button, and the magazine on the bottom drops out. She reflexively catches it with her free paw, examines it, and starts to slide it back in. The magazine doesn’t click back in. Judy tries to force it closed._

_NICK grabs more rounds while this happens. He speaks without even looking in JUDY's direction._

 

NICK

“Other way.”

 

_JUDY stops, looking embarrassed. She slowly removes the magazine, turns it around and slides it back in with a confirmatory click._

 

JUDY

“So, I just pull the trigger to fire, right?”

NICK

“Yes, but only if you’re aimed directly at something you plan on shooting. Until then, keep your finger off the trigger, and the barrel aimed at the ground. Also, flip that switch to turn the safety on.”

 

_JUDY looks for the safety switch, slides it on, and carefully places the pistol in her jeans pocket._

 

JUDY

“Thanks for the heads up.”

NICK

“I’m just making sure you don’t accidentally shoot someone. Specifically, me.”

 

_JUDY rolls her eyes and grabs some extra ammunition._

 

SAM (o.s.)

“Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Slick!”

 

_NICK and JUDY turn towards the sound of SAM’s voice._

 

NICK and JUDY

“We’re not a couple!”

SAM (o.s.)

“Just get in here!”

 

_NICK and JUDY grab a few extra shots each and leave the room quickly._

* * *

 

**SCENE: ROOM 3001, SOON AFTER**

 

_The SURVIVORS stand crouched over a table with a large map of the country. Several spots are marked by a selection of red x’s._

_JUDY holds her right paw to her mouth. SAM shakes his head in silent acknowledgement._

 

JUDY

“I'd heard about the east coast, but… sweet cheese and crackers…”

SAM

“This is bad. This is VERY bad.”

 

_NICK nods in solemn agreement. MAX, briefly upset, notices one location circled in red, but not crossed out, and points to it: Bright Harbor, Leosiana._

 

MAX

“Looks like Harbor is the last city standing. Maybe if we can get there, we’ll be safe from this whole outbreak thing.”

NICK

“Okay... So. As soon as we get out of the building, we hitch a ride to Bright Harbor.”

 

_MAX smiles, showing a mouth full of crooked teeth._

 

MAX

“Alright! This is gonna be fun!”

SAM

“Not the adjective I would have used.”

 

 _"Sabotage" by the Beastie Boys starts playing in the background._ _The SURVIVORS start grabbing supplies. SAM picks up some medical kits, and hands one to NICK. MAX grabs a pair of fire axes and hands one to Sam. NICK and JUDY reach for a bottle of carprofen pills at the same time and their paws accidentally touch. Nick pulls his paw away, letting JUDY take it. MAX finds another pill bottle and takes it for himself._

* * *

 

**SCENE: 30TH FLOOR HALLWAY, SOON AFTER.**

 

_The four survivors, with their new gear in their paws, line up in front of the elevator. MAX presses the button. "Sabotage" cuts off. Nothing happens. MAX presses the button again. And again. Then he mashes it repeatedly. Still nothing._

 

MAX

“Well, the button’s fucked. We’re gonna have to take the stairs.”

 

_The other SURVIVORS groan in frustration._

* * *

 

**SCENE: FLOOR 29 HALLWAY, ONE MINUTE LATER**

 

_A dead LEOPARD ZOMBIE, with muscly arms and legs, and long, sharp claws, sits strewn out in front of the stairwell door. There is a massive, bloody gunshot wound in its head. Its blood has created a large brown stain on the wall and carpet._

 

NICK (o.s.)

“Who the hell designs stairwells that only go down ONE floor?”

SAM (o.s.)

"Clearly the architect was a sadist. That, or a postmodernist."

 

_SAM opens the door and the rest of the SURVIVORS follow him out. After a moment, everyone stops to look at the carcass. JUDY has a look of realization on her face._

 

JUDY

“Wait, I’ve seen this thing... there were reports of some specific mutations among the infected. I think this one is called a Hunter.”

NICK

“Seems more like a Bodybuilder to me.”

SAM

“Well, whatever it is, don't touch it.”

 

_The SURVIVORS carefully step around the body, except for MAX, who jumps over it with an impish grin._

_NICK tries to call the elevator, but the button doesn’t work. To make matters worse, the path ahead is also blocked by a large barricade of beds._

 

SAM

“Okay, maybe if we hurry, we can get these beds out of the way-”

 

_Suddenly, a large burst of flame engulfs the beds. The SURVIVORS stumble back in surprise._

 

NICK

(growl) “When we get out of here, I’m leaving a BAD review on TripAdvisor.”

 

_SAM looks into a nearby open door, and heads inside._

* * *

  **SCENE: ROOM 2912, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

 

_SAM approaches the window and looks outside at the ledge. He strokes his lower jaw, and then grins. SAM then takes out his fire axe and taps it against the pane. The other SURVIVORS follow him into the room._

 

JUDY

“Howler, what are you doing?”

SAM

“Making an exit.”

 

_SAM swings his axe clean through the window pane, shattering it. He climbs out onto the ledge, watching his feet so he doesn’t step on any glass._

 

SAM (cont.)

“We can get past on the ledge, but watch your step.”

 

_JUDY follows SAM out the window._

 

NICK

(sigh) “First the fire, then the rotting corpses, and now a twenty nine story drop onto concrete. Happy birthday to me.”

MAX

“Oh, is it really your birthday today?”

 

_There is a long pause. NICK stares at MAX._

 

NICK

“No.”

 

_NICK hesitantly climbs out onto the ledge. MAX follows him._

 

MAX

“Happy Birthday, anyway!”

* * *

 

**SCENE: LEDGE OF SEQUOIA TOWERS, FLOOR 29, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

 

_The ledge is just wide enough to let the SURVIVORS shimmy across. Everyone hugs the wall closely, being very quiet and very methodical as they head towards the opposite end of the building._

_MAX, halfway across the ledge, makes the mistake of looking down. He sees not only the long drop, but also the spreading fire. MAX panics and quickly shuts his eyes for the remainder of the trip._

 

MAX

(whispering) “Oh god. Don’t look down. Don’t even fucking THINK about looking down.”

 

_SAM reaches a window close to the corner of the building and carefully puts his axe through it, smashing it to pieces. He crawls inside, leading the other SURVIVORS into..._

* * *

 

**SCENE: ROOM 2902, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

 

_Another standard-looking hotel room. SAM climbs in from the ledge first, followed by JUDY, then NICK. MAX, who still has his eyes closed, is scared to move off of the ledge and has trouble getting himself into the window._

_NICK grabs MAX’s paw and helps him inside, but MAX’s foot hits a stray shard of glass still stuck in the window frame, making a gash in his sole. MAX's eyes shoot open as he yells in pain and falls on top of NICK._

 

MAX

“OW! SHIT!”

NICK

“Gah! Get off of me!”

 

_NICK pushes MAX off of him and stands up, smoothing out his suit. SAM helps MAX up onto the bed and quickly takes out his medkit to clean the wound and bandage up the injured foot._

 

SAM

“I’ve got you, little buddy. Just sit still and I’ll have this fixed up right quick.”

 

_MAX winces as SAM cleans the cut. He is crying from the pain._

 

MAX

“Damn, that hurts…”

JUDY

“Just breathe. You’ll be okay.”

 

_NICK moves his paw over his gun._

 

NICK

“Just so no one else feels obligated to say this, I’LL shoot him if he turns.”

MAX

“You don’t-” (grunts) “You don’t turn into a zombie from injuries like this. You gotta get bit.”

NICK

“How do you know that?”

MAX

“You serious? That’s like, basic zombie knowledge, Slick. Try reading a book some time.”

 

_SAM finishes wrapping the wound. The bandage has a clearly visible red stain where the gash lies underneath._

 

SAM

“Okay, that should do it. Now, can you walk?”

 

_MAX rises to his feet, forcing himself to not cry out in pain as he puts pressure on the cut. He slowly walks around, watching his steps so that he doesn't reopen the wound or mess up the bandages._

 

MAX

“I think I’ll be okay.”

 

_A loud gurgling sound is heard. The SURVIVORS immediately look at SAM._

 

NICK

“Was that you, Howler?”

 

_SAM grimaces at NICK. The gurgling continues, clearly coming from behind the door to the hallway. SAM gets up and slowly approaches the door, axe in his paws The other SURVIVORS follow behind, but not too closely._

* * *

 

**SCENE: OTHER END OF FLOOR 29 HALLWAY, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

 

_SAM opens the door and comes face to face with a HIPPOPOTAMUS ZOMBIE, which growls at him. He instinctively swings his axe at the beast, hitting it in the gut. The HIPPO’s top half explodes in a shower of guts and bile. SAM recoils in confusion and disgust._

 

SAM

“ARGH! What the eff?! Ugh... that’s nasty!”

 

_JUDY runs up to SAM, looking down in horror at the HIPPO ZOMBIE’s remains: a pair of legs and a giant splash of bile._

 

JUDY

“Did that thing just explode?”

SAM

“Well, the top half did. Ugh, that smell is gonna haunt me for the rest of my life.”

 

_NICK and MAX catch up with the group and react to SAM with a mix of shock and disgust. JUDY is visibly disturbed._

 

JUDY

“I... think you just killed a Boomer...”

SAM

“Good. Disgusting son of a-”

JUDY

(interrupting) “No, not good. Bad. Very bad.”

 

_SAM turns to face JUDY._

 

SAM

“What? Why is that bad?”

JUDY

“Boomer puke... attracts the infected...”

 

_A small horde of ZOMBIES starts banging against the stairwell door, creating massive dents in the metal.  The survivors are visibly concerned. MAX, NICK and JUDY get in front of SAM to defend him. Eventually, the ZOMBIES break the door down and run towards SAM._

_NICK starts firing, killing five zombies in the process. JUDY tries shooting, but the gun doesn't fire. She turns the gun's safety off and fires several rounds, but only manages to take down two. MAX dismembers the remaining four zombies with his fire axe, spraying blood all over his white fur in the process._

_After a minute, the SURVIVORS regain their calm. JUDY, stunned, switches her pistol’s safety back on and puts the gun away._

 

JUDY (cont.)

“Okay... Wow. I just used a gun for the first time.”

 

_NICK nods, opening and reloading the barrel of his empty magnum. After putting in six more bullets, he shuts the barrel._

 

NICK

“You got two. Not bad for your first time, Carrots.”

 

_JUDY smiles and turns to SAM, who has shaken most of the vomit off of him, but not all._

 

JUDY

“You alright, Howler?”

SAM

“I’ll be alright if we can find a shower.”

* * *

 

**SCENE: FLOOR 28 HALLWAY, LATE AFTERNOON**

 

_The SURVIVORS are walking in formation down the hallway. The hall is oddly free of clutter, but smoke is coming inside through the doors, setting off a smoke detector. MAX fidgets and looks around, before turning to address JUDY._

 

MAX

“So... Carrots?”

JUDY

“Yeah?”

MAX

“You and Slick ain’t from around these parts, are you?”

JUDY

“What gave it away, Buckwheat?”

MAX

“Well, first off, you don’t dress like locals. Second, you don’t talk like locals either.”

JUDY

“What do you mean we don’t talk like locals?”

MAX

“Well, YOUR accent, for example, suggests you’re from somewhere in the midwest.”

 

_JUDY is visibly impressed._

 

JUDY

“You’re right. Actually, I grew up in Bunnyburrow.”

MAX

“That so? How do you like Savannah so far?”

 

_JUDY thinks for a second, looking unsure about the question._

 

JUDY

“Well, it’s, uh... livelier than I expected.”

MAX

“Yeah, well, it was a lot nicer before the zombies showed up.”

 

_Suddenly a RAM ZOMBIE breaks through one of the doors at the end of the hall. It has one massive, muscly right arm. The SURVIVORS aim their weapons at it, but before they can get off a single shot, the RAM tackles and grabs MAX in a one-pawed chokehold. The beast then starts bashing him into the floor, repeatedly._

_The other SURVIVORS shoot the ram, and MAX desperately tries to escape its grip. A crater soon forms where the RAM has been bashing MAX into the floor._

_After one too many gunshots, The RAM ZOMBIE dies and collapses on top of MAX. MAX forces himself out of the beast’s grip, restoring his ability to breathe._

 

MAX (cont.)

(gasping) “That’s gonna mess up my throat.”

 

_The other SURVIVORS push the RAM’s corpse off of MAX and help him stand up._

 

NICK

“Does THIS guy have a fun nickname, Carrots?”

JUDY

“Actually, yes. That’s a Charger. You can probably guess why it's called that.”

NICK

“Charger, huh? Well, you know what they say about zombies with one big arm...”

 

_JUDY groans in disgust. MAX, recovering from the attack, walks towards the elevator. He leans against the bottom call button, which lights up. MAX reacts first with visible surprise, then with visible joy._

 

MAX

“Hey, the elevator’s working!”

 

_The other SURVIVORS turn towards MAX. They exchange a look of relief and run towards the elevator doors._

 

SAM

(chuckling) “Thank Jesus! I am NOT walking down twenty eight more flights of stairs.”

JUDY

“Well, twenty seven flights of stairs if we’re being technical...”

NICK

“If we ARE being technical, you’re not supposed to use an elevator during a fire. But that rule probably doesn’t apply during a zombie apocalypse.”

 

 _T_ _he elevator arrives at their floor with a ding. The doors open, and the SURVIVORS get on._

* * *

**SCENE: SEQUOIA TOWERS ELEVATOR, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

 

_The SURVIVORS gather inside quickly. JUDY hits the button for the ground floor. The elevator doors close, and everyone leans against the walls for a moment while the elevator descends._

 

NICK

“Okay, now that we’ve got a moment, is everyone okay?”

SAM

“As opposed to not okay? Yes. What about you?”

 

_NICK examines his jacket, which is flecked with blood stains._

 

NICK

“As far as I can tell, this blood isn’t mine.”

JUDY

“Not even a scratch over here. Buckwheat?”

 

_MAX doesn’t respond for a moment, but then realizes he’s just been addressed._

 

MAX

“Oh, me! Well, my foot stings, but otherwise I’m doing alright.”

 

_JUDY thinks for a second._

 

JUDY

“You know, if we’re going to be sticking together like this, we should learn each other’s real names.”

MAX

“Okay. In that case, my name is Max Cottontail. Actually, my first name’s Maxwell, but I prefer Max, because Maxwell sounds a bit too pompous, you know?”

 

_MAX sits up straight, stretching his arms, before continuing._

 

MAX (cont.)

“I run an auto shop around these parts. When they were evacuating everybody, I armored up a truck that I was gonna use to drive out of the city. Built it to be totally zombie-proof! ‘Cept...” (sharp inhale) “...it was only ninety nine percent zombie proof. Last one percent tore that truck to shit.”

JUDY

“Nice to meet you, Max. I’m Judy. Judy Hopps. I work in television. Or, uh... I used to, anyway.”

MAX

“Ooh, TV! You mean you’re an actress?”

JUDY

“I mean I’m a journalist. I used to work at a local FOX station in Bunnyburrow before I got hired at ZNN. My boss told me to cover the CEDA evacuation for a story.”

MAX

“Hang on… if everyone’s evacuating, who’s watching the news?"

 

_JUDY thinks about the question and realizes MAX’s point._

 

JUDY

“I guess my boss didn’t consider that...”

MAX

“Yeah, figures. Bosses are shitheads.”

SAM

“Pleased to meet you, Judy. How about you, Slick?”

 

_NICK is purposefully looking away from everyone else._

 

NICK

“Nick Wilde. That’s all you need to know.”

JUDY

“Nick. You’re not a local either, are you?”

NICK

“What I may or may not have done before coming to Zootopia is no one’s business except mine.”

JUDY

“So, you aren’t from Zootopia. Also, didn’t you tell me earlier than you use guns a lot in your line of work?”

 

_NICK realizes he’s said too much already._

 

NICK

“If you must know, I lived in New Yoke City before this. Got in some trouble, needed to head South. But don’t plan on hearing the rest of the story any time soon. Once we get to Bright Harbor, I’m gone.”

SAM

“Don’t run off just yet, okay Slick- I mean Nick?”

NICK

(sigh) “Fine. So what’s your story, Howler?”

SAM

“It’s Sam. Sam Hound. And if you insist on giving me a nickname, please call me Coach.”

MAX

(chuckles) “Coach...”

 

_The ELEVATOR starts rattling, and the lights inside start flickering. The SURVIVORS all exchange worried looks. The sound of a HORDE grows louder as the elevator inches towards the ground floor. The SURVIVORS ready their weapons and move slowly towards the door._

 

NICK

“If anyone isn’t ready, I don’t want to hear it.”

JUDY

“I got your back, Nick.”

SAM

“Okay. Once the doors open, we RUN for the exit.”

 

_The lights die and the elevator dings as it reaches the ground floor. The doors open on..._

* * *

**SCENE: GROUND FLOOR MAIN HALL, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

 

_A room so full of debris and open flames that it seems like Hell. The SURVIVORS run for the exit but are flanked on all sides by a HORDE of infected. NICK and JUDY open fire at the more aggressive attackers. SAM and MAX manage to deal with a few zombies by just pushing them back into the flames._

_After a few seconds of dealing with the HORDE, the SURVIVORS notice some HAZMAT SUITS heading towards them. MAX moves towards the SUITS._

 

SAM

"Max, wait! Don't run off!"

MAX

"But maybe these guys can help us!"

 

_MAX, now about a foot away from the HAZMATS, notices that the faces inside are rotting and bloody. MAX hits the brakes, turns around and runs back to the group. The HAZMATS follow him._

 

MAX (cont.)

“Shit Shit SHIT! HAZMAT ZOMBIES!”

 

_SAM whacks one of the HAZMATS into the fire, but the suit protects the zombie from the flames. SAM is visibly annoyed, but keeps moving forward._

 

SAM

“Fireproof?! Oh come on!”

 

_JUDY turns around and sends a few shots flying through the HAZMATS’ visors. They fall to the floor, dead. JUDY reloads._

 

JUDY

“Good thing those suits aren’t bulletproof too.”

SAM

“I see the lobby, follow me!”

 

_The SURVIVORS keep running towards the lobby, killing several zombies in their path as they do._

* * *

**SCENE: HOTEL LOBBY, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

 

_The lobby is full of INFECTED. The SURVIVORS do their best to repel the horde, but soon NICK and JUDY are down to their last few bullets._

_SAM looks through the lobby window, and across the street outside, noticing a wooden sign with a red house spray painted on it, sitting next to an open door. There is a path to the safehouse through the HORDE OF UNDEAD, but it’s closing quickly._

 

SAM

“I see a safehouse across the street, LET’S MOVE!”

 

_SAM swings his axe through the glass window and runs for dear life. The other SURVIVORS tail him closely._

* * *

**SCENE: CITY STREET OUTSIDE SEQUOIA TOWERS, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

_With lightning quick speed, the SURVIVORS dash across the street through a massive crowd of the UNDEAD. They run straight for the safehouse door across the street, not even stopping to kill any ZOMBIES. SAM gets to the door first, quickly followed by MAX, then NICK, and finally JUDY. A stray BUNNY ZOMBIE leaps towards the group, but JUDY slams the door shut in its face. The BUNNY's face is smashed in, causing its now lifeless body to slowly slide down the door, leaving a thick red trail of blood._

* * *

**SCENE: SAFEHOUSE OUTSIDE SEQUOIA TOWERS, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

 

_JUDY breathes uneasily as the heavily reinforced door locks shut. The SURVIVORS, beaten, blood-soaked, and exhausted, take a moment to sit down and relax._

 

SAM

“That was WAY too close.”

MAX

“At least we made it out of there alive.”

NICK

“We got lucky. But we’re gonna need more than luck to get to Bright Harbor.”

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. CITY STREETS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four survivors, having just escaped one harrowing situation, must now proceed to the White Dunes mall, with a short stop at Whiteacre's Weapons Surplus on the way. Seems like a good, simple plan.
> 
> Too bad simple plans never take the apocalypse into account.

**SCENE: SAFEHOUSE, SAVANNAH, ZA. MID AFTERNOON.**

 

_The SURVIVORS are all sitting inside the safehouse. A nearby table holds two crowbars, an antique semi-auto pistol, a revolver identical to the one NICK is carrying, and a large pile of ammunition._

_MAX is sitting in a chair, with his bandaged foot propped up on another one. JUDY and SAM are both sitting in chairs nearby. NICK is leaning against the wall, visibly irritated that he doesn’t get to sit down._

 

JUDY 

“How's the foot, Max?”

MAX 

“I think it will be alright.”

JUDY 

“I'm not asking how it will be, I'm asking how it is.”

 

_MAX contemplates his foot. Aside from the gash in the sole (and the bandages covering it), the foot is in no worse shape than usual. MAX wiggles his toes, leans forward, and prods the red spot on his bandaged foot. He winces, but only for a split second._

 

MAX 

“It still stings, but less than it did half an hour ago.”

SAM 

“Judy, you can relax about the foot. We know Max isn’t infected.”

 

_JUDY hops up out of her chair and starts pacing about the room. While she speaks, NICK walks over to her vacated chair and sits down._

 

JUDY 

“I know, but we also have to get to Bright Harbor, and that means finding an evac center. Finding an evac center means walking. Which Max can’t do if his foot is in worse shape than it looks.” 

NICK 

“Carrots has a point. We can’t stay here for long. We have no food, we have limited ammunition, and based on what happened at the hotel, I’m guessing that the helicopter at the nearest evac center isn’t going to wait for our slow asses to catch up.”

 

_JUDY notices NICK sitting in her chair, but she says nothing and decides to take his spot against the wall._

 

SAM 

“Alright, alright. You had me convinced at ‘no food.’ But where are we going to find-?”

 

_During the above dialogue, SAM goes over to the safehouse door and looks through the bars on the windows. He stops talking just as he notices a large road sign which is lit up with the words “EVAC CENTER- WHITE DUNES MALL”._

 

SAM (cont.) 

“Wait, the White Dunes Mall…” (snaps his fingers) “I know where that is! We can get there soon if we hurry!”

JUDY 

“Alright, we’re going to the mall. But you're going to have to show us the way.”

MAX 

“Not me. I already know where the Mall is.”

JUDY 

“By ‘us’, I meant me and Nick.”

SAM 

“Alright. Grab some weapons and let’s move.”

 

_MAX surveys the weapons table. He looks over the laughably small selection of weapons and immediately gravitates towards the antique pistol._

 

MAX 

“Uh... I guess I’ll take this one.”

 

_NICK grabs a crowbar from the table, before stopping to look at MAX’s new gun._

 

NICK 

“Is that a Lager PO-8? They stopped making those seventy years ago!”

MAX 

“Is that what this thing’s called? My great grandpa used to have one of these, never told me what it was called. Course, the only reason he had it was because he stole it off a Nazi during the War. Never actually used it himself because, and I quote, ‘If the piece of shit was any good as a weapon, that bastard wouldn’t have died so quickly after using it’. Grandpa must have had a hundred stories like that-”

 

_During the above dialogue, JUDY grabs a crowbar, and SAM picks up the second Smith and Weasel revolver. The other SURVIVORS begin picking up ammo, and stop to stare at MAX for a moment before SAM interrupts._

 

SAM 

“Okay, addendum to the plan: We find a gun store as soon as possible.”

MAX 

“Well, you’re in luck! There's a place called Whiteacre's on the way to the mall. They’ve got tons of stuff we could use.”

NICK 

“I don't know whether that's ridiculously convenient or just symptomatic of life in the Southern US.”

 

_SAM slowly turns his head and glares at NICK._

 

SAM 

“Son, I’d watch that muzzle if I were you.”

NICK 

“Oh no, someone call 911. I hurt Coach’s feelings.”

 

_SAM growls at NICK. JUDY steps in between the two._

 

JUDY 

“Nick, if I were you, I wouldn't burn this bridge while I was still on it.”

 

_NICK considers JUDY before looking up at SAM._

 

NICK 

(sighing) “Fine. Sam, I'm sorry. I’ll try to be respectful of your culture from now on.”

SAM 

“I don’t believe you, but apology accepted.”

 

_NICK rolls his eyes. The SURVIVORS huddle in front of the safehouse door. There are several ZOMBIES waiting outside the door. “Song 2” by Blur starts playing in the background._

 

SAM (cont.)

“Okay. On the count of three, get ready to run. Three...”

 

_The SURVIVORS prepare their weapons._

 

SAM (cont.)

“Two…”

 

_SAM removes the reinforcement bar from the door and tosses it aside. The noise attracts the attention of a few zombies._

 

SAM (cont.) 

“ONE!”

* * *

 

** SCENE: COURTYARD OUTSIDE SAFEHOUSE, IMMEDIATELY AFTER **

 

_Just as the music kicks into gear, SAM kicks the door open and starts firing wildly, his inexperience with the weapon clearly showing as his bullets just barely hit their mark on three different ZOMBIES. MAX follows close behind, quickly and precisely emptying his pistol into four ZOMBIES nearby. He starts putting in a new magazine._

 

MAX 

“I’m reloading!”

 

_NICK and JUDY follow behind, using their respective firearms to take out a few of the remaining ZOMBIES. NICK easily dispatches five undead coming his way, while JUDY takes kills three. An OTTER ZOMBIE comes dangerously close to biting JUDY before she puts a bullet right between its eyes at point blank. The OTTER ZOMBIE now has a gaping hole in the middle of its face, and it falls backwards onto the pavement._

_The SURVIVORS turn to look at the two remaining ZOMBIES, who have started attacking each other. One zombie, a WOLF, is attacking the other, a zombified GOAT. The SURVIVORS lower their weapons and watch the scene unfold._

 

NICK 

“Is it wrong to say I want to see how this ends?”

JUDY, SAM and MAX 

“Nope.”

 

_In a surprising turn of events, the GOAT kills the WOLF by goring it with its horns. MAX starts applauding, gaining the GOAT’s attention in the process. The ZOMBIE GOAT charges at the group, prompting NICK to take out his crowbar and bash the creature’s face in. The GOAT’s eyeball gets stuck on the hooked end of the crowbar. “Song 2” cuts off and NICK casually flicks the eye off._

 

NICK 

“Well, that was fun. Where to, Coach?”

SAM 

“There’s an overpass down the street. We’ll need to cross the highway to get to the gun store.”

NICK 

(smirking) “Maybe if we get lucky, there’ll be a fried chicken place on the way.”

SAM 

(chuckling, wistfully) “Lord, I wish.”

 

_The SURVIVORS begin heading down the street, keeping a close eye out for any potential threats. SAM is in front, JUDY is in the back, and NICK and MAX are respectively checking the left and right sides of the path._

* * *

 

** SCENE: CITY STREET LEADING TO OVERPASS TUNNEL, IMMEDIATELY AFTER **

 

_The SURVIVORS continue down the unusually quiet street. They pass an abandoned car and walk towards a small door underneath a bridge crossing over the highway. MAX fidgets._

 

MAX 

“You know, this reminds me of one time when my buddy Jimmy tried to get across a freeway on foot. He had taken a dare from this guy he knew, who said that he wouldn’t last ten seconds running across the road like that.”

 

_During the above dialogue, the other SURVIVORS concentrate on moving ahead, trying not to pay attention to MAX as he keeps talking. NICK sighs._

 

MAX (cont.) 

“But Jimmy was convinced he’d be safe because he was a small guy, so the cars wouldn’t even touch him if he went underneath them. For the most part he was right, but about halfway across the road, he got hit by this low-riding Catillac. Worst part is, he got stuck in the grill! Driver didn’t even notice until he was about a mile down the road! We tried to-”

 

_During the above, NICK becomes more visibly annoyed as the story continues. NICK then turns to MAX and interrupts him.._

 

NICK 

“Max, could you do me a favor and just… be quiet?”

 

_MAX turns away, looking dejected._

 

MAX 

(quietly) “...okay.”

 

 _The SURVIVORS arrive in front of the door and SAM cracks it open. It is dark inside, so he feels around for a lightswitch, eventually finding one that works… kind of. The overhead light in the small room flickers on and off. SAM notices a supply locker, and checks the room for any signs of undead. He gives the others a thumb up and heads inside._ _NICK and JUDY follow SAM inside._

_MAX starts to follow, but stops when he hears a strange wailing noise coming from the overpass bridge. He pulls out his pistol and looks around, but can’t see anything._

 

SAM (o.s.) 

“Max! Get in here!”

 

_MAX turns around and quickly heads inside the door, shutting it behind him._

* * *

 

** SCENE: SUPPLY ROOM UNDER BRIDGE, IMMEDIATELY AFTER. **

 

_The supply room is small and empty, save for a shelf full of electrical equipment, a shelf containing several plastic water bottles, and the aforementioned supply locker sitting on the floor. On the other end of the room from the access door is a flight of stairs leading up to the overpass bridge._

_JUDY is leaning over the supply locker, attempting to force it open with her crowbar. NICK and SAM are looking from close behind. MAX stays close to the door._

 

MAX 

“Huh. What’s in there?”

NICK 

“Hopefully, supplies.”

 

_JUDY breaks the lock off and opens the lid of the locker. It contains four flashlights, a ton of extra ammunition, several miscellaneous liquor bottles, dishrags, and a lighter._

 

JUDY 

“Huh. Odd assortment of supplies... and why the rags?”

 

_The SURVIVORS grab some of the ammunition for future use. NICK picks up some bottles and examines them, seeing that every single one is 80 proof or higher. He has a moment of realization, and takes one of the rags out of the chest. Using the dirty rag, NICK twists the cap off of a bottle of Sealgram’s Gin._

 

SAM 

“Nick, there are some problems that hard liquor can’t fix.”

 

_NICK rolls his eyes and carefully stuffs the rag into the bottleneck._

 

NICK 

“I’m making a Moletov Cocktail, Coach. That’s what the rags are for.”

 

_MAX walks up closer to the group, visibly excited._

 

MAX 

“Ooh, a Molly! I made one of those once! But afterwards I got grounded cause I almost burned down my dad’s tool shed.” (chuckles) “Of course I was only ten at the time-”

 

_NICK interjects, and speaks to MAX without looking at him._

 

NICK 

“Max. You’re giving me a headache.”

 

_MAX reaches into his medkit, takes out his bottle of carprofen pills and opens it._

 

MAX 

“Sorry about that. Here, this’ll help.”

 

_MAX holds out two pills to NICK, who turns around, stares at them for a second, and slowly grabs them out of MAX’s paw. NICK then grabs a bottle of water off the shelf to wash the pills down. SAM and JUDY walk over to the corner by the stairs to have a brief aside._

 

SAM

“Judy, I think we might have a problem.”

JUDY 

“Look, Sam, I know he’s being kind of an asshole. I’m not denying that. But he’s a really good shot, and he’s also being helpful!”

SAM 

“I know, but for how long? He said himself, he’s not planning on sticking around.”

JUDY 

“As long as he sticks with us until we get to Bright Harbor, I couldn’t care less if he takes off. I mean, we’ve all got our own lives to look forward to, don’t we?”

 

_NICK has been listening in on the conversation this whole time. He knows what they’re talking about, but chooses to remain silent. MAX, meanwhile grabs a flashlight from the locker. After this, the lights above begin to flicker quickly. The SURVIVORS barely have time to react before they are plunged into total darkness._

_MAX quickly figures out to turn his flashlight on, and with the aid of the light, grabs another out of the chest._

 

MAX 

“Hey, Nick! Catch!”

 

_MAX throws the flashlight at NICK, who effortlessly catches it with his right paw. NICK then turns it on, while MAX throws two more flashlights to SAM and JUDY. SAM catches his with both paws. JUDY fumbles her catch a bit, but does manage to keep it off the ground._

 

NICK 

“You know, Max, foxes have this thing called night vision.”

SAM 

“You know as well as I do that night vision doesn’t work that way, smartass.”

NICK 

(sighing) “Well, THEY didn’t need to know that…”

 

_SAM leads the other SURVIVORS up the stairs. After about five seconds, NICK doubles back to pick up his Molly and runs after the rest of the group._

* * *

 

** SCENE: OVERPASS BRIDGE, IMMEDIATELY AFTER **

 

 _The overpass is mostly empty, aside from an absurd amount of litter. The SURVIVORS enter from an access door on the left side of the road heading west towards the White Dunes Mall. A road sign reading “CEDA EVACUATION CENTER 2 MILES AHEAD” is placed on the opposite side of the road._ _The silence is pierced by a wailing noise coming from the other end of the bridge. MAX is the first to notice. The other SURVIVORS start searching for the source of the noise._

 

MAX 

“There's that crying again…”

SAM 

“Judy, that's not you, is it?”

 

_JUDY glares at SAM._

 

JUDY 

“Do I look like I'm crying to you?”

SAM 

“Well, if it's not you, then who is it?”

 

_NICK looks ahead, scanning the other side of the bridge. Off in the distance there is a WOLVERINE, holding her face in her paws and crying. NICK points to her._

 

NICK 

Over there.

 

_The other SURVIVORS turn to look where NICK has indicated. They approach the WOLVERINE with caution._

 

SAM 

“Okay, she's clearly upset, so be very careful.”

NICK 

“Coach, I know how to deal with a sad girl. Does anyone have a tub of ice cream and a DVD of Badger Jones's Diary?”

 

_JUDY smacks NICK in the face._

 

NICK (cont.) 

“OW! Jeez, it was just a joke!”

JUDY 

“No, Nick. Jokes are actually FUNNY.”

 

_SAM shakes his head._

 

SAM 

(Sigh) “And you two had gone so long without arguing. I hope at least you buy her flowers when this is over.”

NICK and JUDY 

“WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!”

SAM 

“Yeah, you keep telling yourselves that.”

 

_NICK, fed up with SAM's teasing, stops and turns around to argue with him, causing SAM and JUDY to stop as well._

 

NICK 

“Coach, knock it off. It's not cool. How would you like it if I suggested you were shacking up with-”

 

_NICK suddenly notices MAX is not with the group. Looking forward, NICK sees MAX right next to the WOLVERINE with his arm outstretched. Before NICK can react, MAX taps the girl's shoulder._

 

MAX 

“Hey, you alright? You look a little upset.”

 

_MAX’s presence seems to be irritating the WOLVERINE, who begins growling. MAX only now notices that her claws are elongated and razor sharp. He begins backing away slowly._

 

MAX (cont.) 

“She's infected… She's infected and VERY angry at me!”

 

_NICK, in a panic, takes out his lighter and lights the rag of his Molly. He signals the others to move away from him and winds up to throw the bottle at the INFECTED WOLVERINE._

 

NICK 

“Fire in the hole!”

 

_NICK launches the Molly in the direction of the angry WOLVERINE. MAX notices the incoming bottle and runs back to the group. When the bottle hits and the fire spreads, the WOLVERINE is caught in the flames. She lets out an unnatural, high-pitched scream of horror as she turns and sprints directly towards NICK._

 

NICK 

“Oh fuck. I fucked up. Bad idea! BAD IDEA!”

 

_NICK panics and runs away as the INFECTED LADY barrels down on him, completely ignoring the other SURVIVORS. SAM and JUDY run after the two of them, and after about five seconds, MAX catches up._

_The WOLVERINE ZOMBIE is trailing NICK closely. She swipes at NICK with her claws and slices his left shoulder. NICK falls over, screaming in pain. The WOLVERINE prepares to finish NICK off, but a full magazine's worth of shots from JUDY’s pistol is enough to finish off the still-flaming ZOMBIE. The creature collapses to the side, its fur and tattered clothing burning away in the still-burning flames of the Molly._ _NICK grasps his shoulder in pain and sits up. JUDY immediately heads over to him._

 

JUDY 

“Did she get your shoulder, Nick? Are you bleeding?”

NICK 

“I’m... fine…” (grunts) “Carrots, you have the inside scoop on all of these zombies, right? What the hell was that thing?”

JUDY 

“I... think they called that one a witch.”

NICK 

“Is that really the name, or does it just rhyme with- ARGH!”

 

_NICK is obviously in a lot of pain. His shoulder wound is dripping blood down the sleeve of his ruined suit jacket. JUDY takes the medkit off of NICK’s back and starts to open it._

 

JUDY 

“Your shoulder’s in bad shape. I need you to take off your jacket.”

NICK 

“You’re not exactly helping the whole ‘not a couple’ thing there, Carrots.”

JUDY 

“Nick, you almost got your arm ripped off. I can’t take care of you if you don’t cooperate with me.”

NICK 

“I never-” (grunts) “I never asked for you to take care of me.”

 

_JUDY, growing impatient, yanks NICK’s torn suit jacket off. NICK winces as his arm bends back. There are three gashes on his left shoulder, bleeding through the left arm and breast of his white dress shirt._

 

JUDY 

“Nick, please. Be reasonable. I’m trying to help you.”

NICK 

“I never WANTED you to help!”

 

_JUDY is visibly shocked. SAM and MAX take a moment to register what they just heard. NICK continues talking._

 

NICK (cont.) 

“Do you want to know what I was doing before you knocked on my door? I was sitting on the bed playing Roulette with a .357. And I almost lost. But when I had the gun to my head, a little gray bunny knocked on my door and I just stopped cold.”

 

_JUDY is visibly distraught. NICK looks right at her._

 

NICK (cont.) 

“I still don’t know why I stopped. Maybe I was scared, maybe I had a change of heart. Or maybe I just needed someone to snap me out of it, and you just so happened to be that someone.”

 

_NICK turns back away, trying to hold back tears._

 

NICK (cont.) 

“But… I just-”

 

_JUDY places a paw on NICK’s good shoulder._

 

JUDY 

“Nick, before you finish that sentence, I just want to tell you something. You’re not a bad guy. We DO care about you. Even if you can’t count on CEDA, you can count on us. We’re your friends.”

NICK 

“Friends don’t yell at each other. Friends don’t argue and insult each other!”

JUDY 

“Insults and arguments happen all the fucking time, Nick! It doesn’t mean we can’t move past it. Ever since we all met, you’ve been a huge help. To all of us! Please, let us help you back.”

 

_NICK lets himself cry. JUDY hugs him, on the verge of tears herself. NICK winces in pain._

 

NICK 

“Shoulder. Shoulder!”

 

_JUDY suddenly realizes NICK is still wounded and releases her grip on him. She quickly unbuttons NICK’s shirt and helps him take that off as well. JUDY treats the gashes with rubbing alcohol, medical glue, and finally bandages. SAM speaks up._

 

SAM 

“I really hate to spoil the moment, but we should get moving. Sun’s going to go down in an hour or so and I don’t wanna be out in the dark when it does.”

 

_NICK picks himself up, trying his best to act normally despite being injured and shirtless._

 

NICK 

“I’m sorry for yelling at all of you. I was having a moment of weakness and I hope you can forgive me for that.”

MAX 

“We forgive you, Nick. Also, uh... sorry about running ahead.”

NICK 

“It’s no harm done. Well, except for my shoulder, but, hey, your foot healed up pretty quickly. I should be alright too.”

 

_MAX cracks a smile. SAM politely nods in NICK’s direction._

 

SAM 

“I’m confident that you’re gonna be alright, Nick. Now, let’s keep moving.”

 

_The SURVIVORS huddle together and continue forward across the bridge, walking side by side. “Run Through the Jungle” by Creedence Clearwater Revival starts playing as we cut to:_

* * *

 

** MONTAGE:  **

 

  * __The SURVIVORS keeping walking along the overpass, side by side. From left to right, we see MAX, SAM, NICK, and JUDY, all with their respective melee weapons drawn.__


  * _The SURVIVORS stop when they come to a section of the overpass that has been blocked off. They notice an old metal staircase leading down to a two-lane highway below._


  * _SAM leads MAX, JUDY, and NICK (in that order) down the stairs. The stairs begin creaking under their weight halfway down. The SURVIVORS all stop to look at each other, with worry in their eyes._


  * _The SURVIVORS, looking tired and a little banged up, stare briefly at the broken remains of the metal staircase. NICK looks at SAM with a sly grin, to which SAM merely glares and signals everyone to move down the highway, heading South._


  * _On the highway, The survivors come across a large horde of UNDEAD, who all immediately take notice and charge them._


  * _Three minutes later, the entire HORDE is dead and laying on the ground. The SURVIVORS are soaked head to toe in a thick layer of blood. MAX attempts to remove his bloody axe from the head of one ZOMBIE, but the handle breaks. He stares at his now useless weapon in shock for a moment, before SAM kindly hands his axe off to MAX. The bunny grabs the new weapon with childish glee._


  * _Down the road leading up to the gun store, the SURVIVORS encounter a stray HAZMAT ZOMBIE. SAM blows the zombie away with one shot to the face, and it drops a glass bottle containing a vile-looking green liquid. The bottle rolls up to SAM’s foot, and he picks it up. SAM sniffs the bottle, and nearly gags, but decides to keep it anyway. The other SURVIVORS are disgusted._



* * *

**SCENE: PARKING LOT OF WHITEACRE’S, FIFTEEN MINUTES AFTER MONTAGE START **

 

_“Run Through the Jungle” fades out. The SURVIVORS walk down the road, heading west, towards a building helpfully labeled “WHITEACRE’S WEAPONS SURPLUS”, with a small, sparsely populated parking lot out front. SAM arrives on the lot first, followed by MAX, then JUDY and finally NICK, who is still shirtless. SAM stares at NICK._

 

SAM 

“You know, Nick, I’d be willing to loan you my jacket.”

NICK 

“Keep it, Coach. I’ll just look for some new clothes when we get to the mall.”

 

_MAX notices JUDY sneaking a glance at NICK. She notices MAX is looking at her and she quickly switches to looking at the ground. MAX ignores this and walks ahead of the group._

 

MAX 

“We got here just in time. I have no ammo left.”

SAM 

“I could use a new axe. Hell, I’d settle for a baseball bat.”

MAX 

“A baseball bat? Coach, with all the shit they got in here, you ain’t gonna NEED a baseball bat.”

 

_The SURVIVORS arrive at the door. MAX tries opening it, and sure enough, it’s unlocked. The doors open on:_

* * *

 

** SCENE: INSIDE WHITEACRE’S, IMMEDIATELY AFTER **

 

_A fully-stocked weapons shop. There is a glass display counter in the middle containing pawguns and other low-capacity weapons. Boxes of ammo are stockpiled behind the counter. The spot where the cash register would have been is vacant, but otherwise the shop has been largely kept intact. The SURVIVORS stare in awe at the massive selection of high-caliber shotguns, machine guns, and rifles._

 

MAX 

“What did I tell ya guys? Fucking… JACKPOT.

JUDY 

“You weren’t kidding. Look at all of this stuff!”

NICK 

“Candy store for adults.”

 

_MAX walks up to the display case containing multiple varieties of pawguns, takes out his axe, and smashes the glass open. He considers his Lager, which he tosses away in favor of a sleek-looking Desert Eagle Mark XIX._

_NICK picks up an FN Combat Assault Rifle, getting a feel for how to hold it in his paws. A thought crosses his mind and he turns to face the OTHERS._

 

NICK (cont.) 

“I’m not legally allowed to own a gun, by the way. Hope that’s fine.”

 

_SAM finds and grabs an Fenelli M1014 semi-auto shotgun. He is clearly pleased with his choice as he searches for the appropriate ammo._

 

SAM 

“Nick, we’ve all broken multiple laws just getting in here. It’s fine by me.”

 

_MAX, still loading his new Desert Eagle, turns to the left side of the shop and notices a sight that makes his jaw drop. He slowly approaches the object as if it were a golden relic of some ancient lost civilization. Sitting on a display pedestal, behind glass, is an M79 grenade launcher. MAX removes the glass from the top of the pedestal and reaches for the weapon, his paws shaking._

 

MAX 

“It’s… it’s beautiful.”

 

_While the others are searching around the store, JUDY looks around at the selection. Sniper rifles, shotguns, SMGs… She keeps looking back and forth at different options, as if she’s trying to order something off of a Snarlbucks Menu on her way to work. Eventually, JUDY tugs on her ears out of frustration._

 

JUDY 

“Ughhh, I want them all so badly I can’t decide!”

 

_JUDY inhales sharply through her nose and opts for random selection._

 

JUDY (cont.) 

“Eenie meenie minie moe-”

SAM 

(interrupting) “Just grab something that looks fun to use.”

 

_JUDY, giving the selection one last once-over, finally decides on the weapon that looks most familiar to her: an AK-47 assault rifle._

 

JUDY 

“Alright, I’m taking the AK.”

NICK 

“Good choice. I’m sure Mister Whiteacre won’t mind us helping ourselves to a few of his fine products.”

 

_The unmistakable sound of a loudspeaker turning on is heard above the counter. The SURVIVORS freeze in place._

 

WHITEACRE (v.o.) 

“I think Mister Whiteacre might want to have a chat with y’all before you run off with his stock.”

 

_The SURVIVORS turn their attention towards a loudspeaker and a camera set up in the upper left corner of the room, next to a large exit door._

 

MAX 

“Umm… hello there. Who are you?”

WHITEACRE (v.o.) 

“I thought that would have been obvious, boy. The name is Whiteacre. Martin Whiteacre. Now, under any other circumstances, if a bunch of blood-soaked looters entered my store, broke my display windows and stole my guns, I’d blow each and every one of their fuckin’ heads off. But you happen to have caught-”

 

_There is a pause. A blast from a shotgun is heard over the loudspeaker. The SURVIVORS jump in surprise._

 

WHITEACRE (cont.) 

(manically) “Thought you could sneak up on a zebra who owns a GUN STORE, you undead fuck? I’d say think twice next time, but your brains are all over the roof!”

 

_MAX chuckles._

 

WHITEACRE (cont.) 

(calmly) “You happen to have caught me at an opportune time. I have a proposition for y’all that I think will make us both happy. Come on upstairs. I’ll unlock the back door for you.”

 

_A buzzer indicates that the door by the loudspeaker has been unlocked. SAM leads the SURVIVORS to the door, opens it, and heads upstairs. MAX follows him up. NICK stops and turns to JUDY._

 

NICK 

“You know, I’ve always wondered: are zebras black with white stripes or white with black stripes?”

JUDY 

“I’m sure Mister Whiteacre would be happy to tell you if you asked nicely.”

* * *

 

**SCENE: OUTSIDE WHITEACRE’S APARTMENT, SOON AFTER.**

 

_SAM and MAX are waiting at the top of the stairs for NICK and JUDY, who come up shortly thereafter. The door to the apartment is metal, with a big mail-slot near the bottom. The windows are methodically boarded up, with small gaps between the boards just big enough to peek or stick a gun barrel through. A camera and loudspeaker set-up, similar to the one in the shop, hangs above the door._

_SAM steps forward to speak to the camera._

 

SAM 

“Okay, Mister Whiteacre. What is this deal you’re offering?”

WHITEACRE (v.o.) 

“So, y’all are headed to the evac center in the mall, right?”

JUDY 

“Yes… How did you know that?”

WHITEACRE (v.o.) 

“Call it an educated guess. But I got some bad news for you. CEDA blockaded the road getting there.”

NICK 

“WHAT?”

 

_The SURVIVORS look off in the direction of the mall. It is within sight, but as WHITEACRE stated, the road there is blocked off by a pair of large commercial buses, parked strategically to leave no room around or between them. The SURVIVORS are visibly pissed off._

 

NICK (cont.) 

(growling, under his breath) “Assclowns…”

WHITEACRE (v.o.) 

“Fortunately for y’all, I have just the thing that can take down those buses. So here’s my proposal.”

 

_The SURVIVORS turn back towards the door, listening with intent._

 

WHITEACRE (cont.) 

“As you can see, I’ve barricaded myself inside my home. I’ve got enough food and ammo stockpiled in here to last me at least a year. But after all I did to prepare, what with boarding the windows and bolting the door shut, I realized too late that I didn’t have no more Coke in the house.

 

_There is a brief pause as SAM considers how to phrase his next statement._

 

SAM 

“So, when you say ‘Coke’-?”

WHITEACRE (v.o.) 

“Koala-Cola. I want you four to go to the market back there and grab me some Koala-Cola. If you can do that, I’ll clear the path. The guns and ammo are on the house.”

 

_The SURVIVORS look to the left of the road. The store in question is separated from the apartment complex by two parking lots and a giant hedge fence that extends from a tall wall to the west to the sidewalk by the road. It is relatively free of clutter._

 

NICK 

“So all we have to do is grab some soda for you and then we can move ahead. Okay, sounds fair, but if you screw us, I will shoot you with your own gun.”

WHITEACRE (v.o.) 

“Marty Whiteacre is a zebra of his word, sir. When you get what I asked for, come straight back here, and put it-”

 

_The mail slot on the door slams open._

 

WHITEACRE (cont.) 

“-in here. You got that?”

JUDY 

“Got it. We won’t let you down, sir.”

WHITEACRE (v.o.) 

“I should hope not. Good luck.”

 

_The mail slot on the door slams closed. The SURVIVORS reconvene, scan the route for potential threats, and begin their walk to the store._

 

SAM 

“Finally something that makes sense to me: a mammal and his snacks. Let’s move.”

MAX 

“Cola for guns… I think this is like, the opposite of what my high school did!”

* * *

**SCENE: OUTSIDE FOOD ZOO SUPERMARKET, ONE MINUTE LATER **

 

_The parking lot of the grocery store is empty, and the store itself appears to have been abandoned. The windows are shuttered, and the sliding glass doors in front are firmly shut. NICK looks around inside the darkened store through the glass. He doesn’t notice anything unusual._

 

NICK 

“We could smash through this door, but it will probably trigger the alarm. And considering what we know about these things-”

SAM 

“That means we’re gonna have company. Unfortunately, I don’t think there’s another viable option to get inside. We’re gonna have to gun and run. Break the door, get the cola, get out and run back to Whiteacre.”

JUDY 

“Well, it’s in line with every other plan we’ve had. Why mess with a winning formula?”

NICK 

“Especially considering this is Koala-Cola we’re talking about.”

MAX 

(chuckling, then confused) “I don’t get it.”

SAM 

“Okay, here’s the plan: Judy and Max, you two seem to be faster than Nick and I. When the doors are open, both of you get inside. Take one end of the store each, search for the soda aisle. Whichever one of you finds the coke first is gonna have to let the other one know. Once you have it, get back out here immediately. In the meantime, Nick and I will guard the outside of the store. When we all meet back up, we're going to run back to Whiteacre’s. Whoever doesn’t have the cola, keep a close eye on whoever does. When we get back to Whiteacre… well, we’ll just have to pray he’s an honest zebra.”

 

_During the above dialogue, the audience sees a map of the area laid out like a football field. As SAM explains his plan in more detail, markings representing the SURVIVORS, the cola, and the approaching INFECTED appear and move about the screen as indicated._

_The SURVIVORS are represented by white circles, the cola by a white square, the ZOMBIES by red Xs, and the movements of each by arrow-pointed lines of corresponding color._

_Once SAM finishes explaining, the map disappears. The SURVIVORS are all ready to go._

 

SAM (cont.) 

“Okay Max, on the count of three, break that window and run like hell. Nick and I have your backs. The very second one of you gets the cola, call it out and get back out here.”

 

_MAX takes out his axe and prepares to swing it._

 

MAX 

“Got it.”

 

_"Welcome to Paradise” by Green Day starts playing as SAM counts down._

 

SAM 

“Three… two… ONE!”

 

_MAX swings like a mad-mammal and reduces the glass door to a cloud of tiny shards. The alarm goes off and he dashes inside. JUDY follows him. SAM and NICK turn around to face the incoming horde._

 

SAM (cont.) 

“Watch your tail. I hear them coming.”

 

_A flood of growling INFECTED starts cascading over the walls to the east and west. NICK and SAM open fire at the two sections of the horde. They also watch the middle wall as well for any more unwelcome visitors. SAM kills six ZOMBIES with his shotgun, and takes a moment to comment on his firearm while he reloads._

 

SAM (cont.)

“Woah! That’s got a kick to it!”

 

_NICK mows down seven INFECTED in a row with his rifle. As soon as he runs out of ammo, he removes the current magazine and slides in another._

 

NICK 

“I’m starting to lose track of how many of these things I’ve killed.”

SAM 

“Well, don’t stop to count, or they’re gonna tear out your throat!”

* * *

** SCENE: INSIDE THE FOOD ZOO SUPERMARKET, IMMEDIATELY AFTER **

 

_JUDY and MAX, quickly and methodically weaving back and forth through all of the aisles in the store, in the dark with their flashlights out, scan different sections of the shelving for any sign of cola. Eventually, in the middle of one aisle, JUDY shines her light on a six-pack of Koala-Cola. She quickly pockets her flashlight and grabs it._

 

JUDY

“I’ve got the Coke, Max! RUN!”

 

_MAX, in the middle of his own search, screeches to a halt and runs back towards the exit, meeting up with JUDY on the way there. MAX pockets his flashlight and takes out his Deagle, speeding through the checkout lanes, and leads JUDY back towards the broken door. JUDY takes great care not to drop the bottles._

* * *

** SCENE: OUTSIDE FOOD ZOO SUPERMARKET, IMMEDIATELY AFTER **

 

_JUDY and MAX meet back up with SAM and NICK. The four don’t even exchange pleasantries as they run back around the hedge wall towards Whiteacre’s apartment. Unfortunately, the SURVIVORS run into a large crowd of INFECTED, twenty plus strong, coming directly at them from multiple directions. SAM, in a spur of the moment, picks up the puke bottle attached to his hip. NICK is almost beyond words._

 

NICK 

“WHAT are you DOING still carrying that thing?!”

SAM 

“Testing a theory. Heads up!!”

 

_SAM tosses the bottle into the middle of the crowd of INFECTED. The bottle breaks open, splattering the contents over a small section of the road. The INFECTED take notice of the puddle and gravitate towards it, many of the infected even reversing course and ignoring the survivors to do so. The end result is a large cluster of ZOMBIES gathered in a circle around the puddle._

 

NICK 

“That… should NOT have worked as well as it did.”

 

_MAX, meanwhile, quickly takes out his grenade launcher and loads a shot into it. He aims directly into the middle of the crowd of ZOMBIES and pulls the trigger. The grenade soars through the air and into the INFECTED crowd, taking all twenty-five of them out at once. MAX jumps in the air in victory._

 

MAX 

“Yeah! SUCK on my grenade launcher, you undead fucks!”

 

_The SURVIVORS keep moving. JUDY runs ahead of the group, towards the stairs of the apartment building. There are still INFECTED coming, so she begins sprinting faster. NICK attempts to catch up with her, but can’t._

 

NICK 

“Carrots! Stay with the group!”

JUDY 

“I need to get to Whiteacre! Just focus on the infected!”

 

_Before JUDY can get to the stairs, she notices a TALL FIGURE standing up on the roof. It appears to be a giraffe, but its body is mutated, and grotesquely twisted. The GIRAFFE ZOMBIE coughs and gargles as JUDY walks into its line of sight. Without warning, the creature launches a long, slimy tongue out of its mouth. The tongue wraps around JUDY’s neck and body, constricting her. She screams for help and drops the cola to the ground. JUDY’s cries for help are cut off as the tongue begins to drag her away towards the GIRAFFE. NICK, visibly horrified, immediately runs after her._

 

NICK 

“JUDY!”

 

_NICK, with laser-like focus, aims directly at the GIRAFFE’s tongue and fires, severing it and freeing JUDY, who falls a short distance onto the concrete. She gasps for air as the lifeless tendril slips from her throat and shoulders. NICK keeps firing at the GIRAFFE, with his last few bullets causing the beast’s chest to explode in a cloud of thick smoke. The GIRAFFE collapses on its back. NICK runs up to JUDY and checks on her to make sure she’s still alive._

 

NICK (cont.) 

“Oh god… Can you breathe? Are you going to be okay?”

JUDY 

(choking) “I think… I’m alright.”

 

_NICK sighs in relief. SAM and MAX, still fending off incoming ZOMBIES, catch up to NICK and JUDY. NICK picks up the thankfully intact cola and holds it out to SAM.._

 

NICK 

“Take this to Whiteacre. I need to stay here and help Judy.”

SAM 

“Wait, since when do you call her-”

NICK 

“JUST TAKE IT!”

 

_SAM grabs the case of cola and runs. He makes a mad dash up the stairs towards Whiteacre’s apartment door, bobbing and weaving through a selection of Zombies. SAM tucks the soda under his arm, as if he’s running towards the end zone of a football field. Whiteacre’s camera points at SAM as he comes running up._

 

WHITEACRE (v.o.) 

“My cola! Quick, put in in the slot!”

 

_The mail slot of Whiteacre’s door opens up. SAM, after a long run, gets to the door, stops, gently puts the soda in the slot, and quickly closes it, before whipping out his shotgun to blow away the three ZOMBIES up on the ledge with him. He takes a deep breath and grins._

 

SAM 

(to himself) “Touchdown!”

WHITEACRE (v.o.) 

“Alright, now for my end of the deal. Stand back, and watch this shit!”

 

_A makeshift wooden hatch in Whiteacre’s side window opens up slowly. A large barrel, presumably belonging to a rocket launcher, slides through the gap, aiming directly at the two buses blocking the path. The rocket launcher fires, and the SURVIVORS watch in awe as the rocket hits one bus right in the fuel tank, blowing it up. This causes a chain reaction which makes the other bus blow up, and from there destroys the electrical wiring of the nearby supermarket, finally shutting off the alarm. As a bonus, the incoming ZOMBIES are all hit by shrapnel from the blast and fall over, dead. “Welcome to Paradise” cuts out._

 

MAX 

(laughing) “Ha ha ha holy shit! That was AWESOME!”

SAM 

“Holy jumping catfish! Now THAT’S how you clear a path!”

 

_JUDY, still recovering from her run-in with the giraffe zombie, suddenly has a thought._

 

JUDY 

(quietly, to NICK) “Shit. I think I might have grabbed Diet Coke by accident.”

NICK 

“It’s the end of the fucking world, Carrots. I don’t think he’s gonna be that picky.”

WHITEACRE (v.o.) 

“Thank you for the pick-me-up. God bless y’all.”

JUDY 

(out loud) “It was our pleasure, Mister Whiteacre.”

WHITEACRE (v.o.) 

“Please, call me Marty. My friends all do.”

SAM 

“Pleasure knowing you, Marty. Be safe in there.”

 

_SAM heads back downstairs to meet with the other SURVIVORS. JUDY is sitting against the wall. She’s in pretty rough shape, but seems like she’ll be fine. NICK is practically cradling her in his arms. MAX is standing over the two._

 

MAX 

“So, Judy, if you don’t mind me asking-”

JUDY 

(coughing) “Smoker. It was trying to strangle me.”

MAX 

“That’s just disgusting. Grabbing a lady with your tongue…”

SAM 

“Can you walk, Judy?”

 

_JUDY gets up from the wall. Despite being blood-soaked and bruised, she seems ready to get back into action. She wipes some of the saliva off of her pink shirt._

 

JUDY 

“Let’s just get inside the mall before sunset. ”

 

_The SURVIVORS start heading down the path to the mall, their new weapons in paw._

* * *

** SCENE: WHITE DUNES MALL PARKING LOT, TWO MINUTES LATER **

 

_The SURVIVORS, after a long and difficult journey, have finally gotten to the White Dunes Mall, a massive shopping center with an even more massive parking lot. There are a distressingly large amount of cars haphazardly parked all over the lot, man of them clearly having been involved in recent accidents. Even more distressingly, the lot is silent, except for the footsteps of the SURVIVORS._

_SAM looks for the nearest entrance. He notices that there is a safehouse door leading directly into a Mousey’s department store, and directs the rest of the group that way._

 

SAM 

“Hey, Nick. Good news. You can start wearing a shirt again.”

NICK 

“Thank Jesus for small miracles.”

 

_JUDY sneaks another glance at NICK’s bare chest. NICK looks in her direction, causing her to turn her head the other way and look around the parking lot._

 

JUDY 

“Is it just me or does it seem a bit too... quiet out here?”

NICK 

“What do you mean?”

JUDY 

“I mean, if the mall were as full as this parking lot would have you believe, wouldn’t we hear more chatter, or at least some movement?”

MAX 

“You have a point. This one time Jimmy and I were walking by the Speedway, where they have those pro stock car races. I could hear the crowd from a mile away, dude. We were wondering what all the commotion was about, so Jimmy tried to sneak in past security. As it turned out, the race hadn’t even started yet! And then security came by-”

SAM 

(interrupting) “I think we got the idea, little buddy.”

MAX 

“Okay.”

 

_About five hundred feet from the front door, the SURVIVORS come across a lone ZOMBIE stumbling through the parking lot before it spots them and runs in their direction._

 

SAM 

“I got this one.”

 

_SAM blasts the ZOMBIE with his shotgun, sending it stumbling into a nearby car. The ZOMBIE lands on the car roof with a thud, setting off the car’s alarm. The SURVIVORS panic._

 

MAX 

“Uhh... Sam? What do we do now?”

SAM 

(frantically) “RUN.”

 

_The SURVIVORS dash to the safehouse as a large crowd of ZOMBIES starts closing in on the group from all sides. NICK and JUDY fend off six ZOMBIES each as they run to the door. SAM starts falling behind the group, running short on breath. JUDY reaches the door first, and holds it open for MAX and NICK to run through. SAM, nearly hyperventilating, reaches the door just in time for JUDY to close the door in the faces of a few ZOMBIES, who begin uselessly scratching at the reinforced door and walls._

* * *

**SCENE: INSIDE MOUSEY’S DEPARTMENT STORE SAFEHOUSE, WHITE DUNES MALL, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

 

_JUDY takes a quick headcount. In spite of everything that has happened, MAX, NICK, and SAM are all there. MAX wipes his brow, smearing blood on his wrist. NICK gently feels his bandaged shoulder to make sure the gashes haven't re-opened. JUDY smiles with relief._

 

JUDY 

“Everyone’s here. We made it!”

NICK 

“And we only almost got killed five times. Great work leading us through, Coach.”

 

_SAM doesn’t reply, as he is doubled over, dangerously short on breath. The other SURVIVORS take notice of this._

 

NICK (cont.) 

“Coach? ...Sam, are you feeling alright?”

 

_SAM attempts to respond, but just ends up collapsing muzzle-first onto the floor. The screen cuts to black._

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. MALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a close call getting to the White Dunes Mall, the Survivors must now navigate their way through the mall to the Evac Center itself.
> 
> Unfortunately, given that the mall is full of zombies, this is not going to be easy.

** SCENE: SAVANNAH HIGH SCHOOL FIELD, SAVANNAH, ZA. NIGHT. **

 

_Screen opens on SAM, laying down on a large, grassy field. The coyote looks twenty-odd years younger, fifty-odd pounds lighter, and is wearing a blue and grey Animalian football uniform. SAM opens his eyes slowly, before instinctively blocking the light from his eyes. He notices the uniform he’s wearing and his jaw drops. He feels his body, as if to affirm that he is really in this situation._

_SAM gets to his feet and looks around. He can’t see any crowd, only a huge green field. A loudspeaker hums to life, causing SAM to look around in a panic._

 

COACH WOOLF (v.o.)

“Hound! Are my words getting through your thick skull?””

 

_SAM recognizes the voice. It belongs to his high school football coach, DONALD WOOLF._

 

SAM 

“Coach Woolf?”

 

COACH WOOLF (v.o.)

“Son, pay attention. You’re going to be holding a football in your paws. When the ball gets passed, you RUN. And don’t stop running, or else those bastards are going to eat you alive. Are you ready?”

 

SAM 

“I-”

 

COACH WOOLF (v.o.)

“THAT’S what I like to hear. Now, get out on the field, you lazy prick!”

 

SAM 

“But I’m already on the-”

 

COACH WOOLF (v.o.)

“The ball’s coming at you, Hound, pay attention!”

 

_Before SAM can get a read on the situation, he sees a football hurtling towards his face. He reflexively catches it in his paws, and stops for a moment to examine it, before hearing a large crowd of ZOMBIES sprinting towards him. SAM, without a moment’s hesitation, runs off in the opposite direction, as fast as he can._

 

COACH WOOLF (cont.)

“Run, fatass! Run!”

 

_As SAM runs from the ZOMBIES, he begins desperately looking for the end zone. Even though he is moving forwards, SAM is no closer to finding the end zone than when he was standing still. But he keeps running, in the vain hope that he will escape the horde._

_SAM suddenly trips on his own foot. His body plummets to the ground, and the football is tossed out of his reach. He yells in pain as his left leg is twisted violently. The ZOMBIES begin to swarm SAM, pawing at him as he desperately tries to crawl away. One of the ZOMBIES grabs hold of SAM and chomps into his left foot. SAM screams in pain and terror._

 

* * *

** SCENE: MOUSEY’S DEPARTMENT STORE SAFEHOUSE, WHITE DUNES MALL, SAVANNAH, ZA, EVENING. **

 

_SAM’s horrified scream continues as he wakes up from his nightmare. MAX jumps at the sight of SAM suddenly waking up. SAM looks himself over and determines that his appearance is back to normal. He wipes the cold sweat from his forehead and breathes uneasily._

_MAX’s face, t-shirt, hat and jeans are all relatively clean, and his foot has been rebandaged. He approaches SAM cautiously._

 

MAX 

“Jesus... Are you alright, Sam? You scared the shit out of me!”

 

SAM 

(panting) “It’s… it’s nothing, little buddy. Just a bad dream…”

 

MAX 

“Dreaming about Coach Woolf?”

 

_SAM’s eyes go wide. He turns to face MAX._

 

SAM 

“How… did you...?”

 

MAX 

“You were talking in your sleep just before you woke up. Who’s Coach Woolf?”

 

_SAM sighs and turns his head away._

 

SAM 

“My old high school football coach. We never really liked each other that much. His method of coaching was ‘do as I say. If you can’t do it, you don’t belong on the field.’ Four years, that son of a bitch busted my ass every chance he got. Up until November of my senior year.”

 

MAX 

“What happened?”

 

SAM 

“I twisted my leg during a home game. Had to be carried out of the stadium on a stretcher.”

 

MAX 

“Yikes.”

 

SAM 

“Doctors said I damn near snapped my leg off at the knee. Course, all that Coach cared about was that I missed a game-winning pass’. He kicked me off the team right before they put me in the ambulance.”

 

MAX 

“Yeah, well, coaches can be shitheads too. ...Er, no offense.”

 

_SAM grins for a brief second. He stands up and looks around the room. The store is incredibly intact, minus the incredibly minimal overhead lighting. NICK and JUDY are off in the medium-sized males’ section, leafing through a selection of suits and trying to find one that fits NICK. They get in a minor argument._

 

SAM 

“How long was I out?”

 

MAX 

“A while. After you collapsed, we checked to make sure you were still alive, which, obviously, you were. After that, we sat you up against a wall, and you’ve been here ever since. Oh, that reminds me...”

 

_MAX takes out a water bottle and gives it to SAM._

 

MAX (cont.) 

“Judy said to give you this as soon as you woke up. Didn't want you getting dehydrated.”

 

_SAM takes the bottle and downs half of it. He sighs with relief._

 

SAM 

“Good god, I needed that. Max, thank you for keeping an eye on me.”

 

MAX 

“Somebody had to. I was just the one who volunteered to do it.”

 

SAM 

“I don't suppose you have any food on you. My stomach’s running on empty.”

 

MAX 

“Sorry. I haven't even seen any food since yesterday morning.”

 

SAM 

“Damn it.”

 

_NICK and JUDY return. NICK's new suit is a navy blue two-piece with a light sky blue shirt and a red tie. He looks almost like a male model, with his freshly clean fur and brand new clothes. JUDY is also cleaned up, and carrying four large black backpacks._

 

NICK 

“Good to see you're awake, Coach. Since you’re up, I suggest you hit the shower.”

 

SAM 

“We have a shower?”

 

JUDY

“Emergency chemical shower in the back room. Nick figured it wasn’t a good idea to show up at the Evac center covered in blood, so we’ve been using the shower to clean up and do laundry.”

 

_SAM stands up and unbuttons his jacket, revealing a light gray, sweat-soaked Savannah High School athletics t-shirt. He slings the jacket over his shoulder._

 

SAM 

“I suppose I better make it quick if we want to make it to the Evac station. By the way, Nick? I like that suit better than your last one.”

 

_SAM and MAX head off to the showers. JUDY takes NICK aside._

 

JUDY 

“Told you you’d look good in blue.”

 

NICK 

“I still don’t see what was wrong with the green suit.”

 

JUDY 

“Well, considering all of the rotting flesh and vomit I’ve seen today, I may just be sick of seeing the color green.”

 

NICK 

“Green makes better camouflage.”

 

JUDY 

“If you cared about camouflage, you wouldn’t have worn a white shirt.”

 

_NICK goes to argue, but stops cold. He chuckles to himself._

 

NICK 

“Oh, god. I’m starting to see why Coach thinks we’re a couple.”

 

JUDY 

“We are NOT a couple. We’re not going to be, either. You, Max, Sam and I are all just friends.”

 

NICK 

“Trust me, ‘just friends’ rarely ever stays that way. You should never say never when it comes to the future, Carrots.”

 

_JUDY drops the backpacks to the floor and glares directly at NICK._

 

JUDY 

“Okay, I didn’t want to say anything, because I didn’t want to cause a scene in front of Sam and Max. But if you call me ‘Carrots’ one more time, I will shoot you.”

 

NICK 

“Has anyone ever told you that you look cute when you’re mad?”

 

_JUDY grabs NICK’s tie and pulls his face uncomfortably close to hers. He nearly chokes from the force of the pull. She looks at him with a calm fury in her eyes._

 

JUDY 

“Don’t. Call. Me. Cute.”

 

MAX 

“Uh… guys?”

 

_JUDY and NICK turn and see that MAX has returned, and has apparently been standing there for a little bit. He looks uneasy. JUDY lets go of the tie, allowing NICK to stand up straight again._

 

MAX (cont.) 

“Sam asked me to get him a towel. Do you know where I can find one?”

 

_JUDY silently points MAX in the right direction. MAX nods and makes his way there._

 

MAX (cont.) 

“Thanks.”

 

_NICK and JUDY return their attention to each other for a brief moment. JUDY picks up a backpack from the small pile on the floor._

 

NICK 

“You still haven't told me what the backpacks are for.”

 

JUDY 

“Clothes. Medkits. Extra ammunition. Whatever you need that you can carry on your back. It’s just an easy way to keep track of our supplies.”

 

NICK 

“Couldn't we use suitcases for that?”

 

_JUDY puts on her backpack and holds up her empty paws, pretending to hold a rifle. She mimes shooting the imaginary rifle at a crowd of invisible zombies, then lowers her imaginary rifle._

 

JUDY 

(unconvincingly) “Oh no, I need to reload! Excuse me, giant horde of zombies? Would you mind standing still while I dig through this big, heavy suitcase?”

 

_NICK rolls his eyes and grins, picking up his own backpack from the pile._

 

NICK 

“Okay, okay, I get the point.”

 

_NICK slings the bag over his right shoulder. MAX passes by again, holding a white towel in his paw, and heads back to the side room. The water can be heard running as he enters and closes the door._

 

NICK 

“So, out of curiosity, what do you think about Max?

 

JUDY 

“Max? Well he's… he's a little talkative,  but he's charming, and I do like listening to his stories.”

 

NICK 

“Would you ever consider… you know?”

 

_JUDY blushes intensely._

 

JUDY 

“Are you... are you serious?”

 

NICK

“I mean, it’s the end of the world. Once we get to safety it might be time to start thinking about… re-population.”

 

JUDY 

“NICK.”

 

NICK 

“I'm just saying. You're the only female in our group, and he's the only other bunny. Might be something to consider.”

 

_JUDY purposefully turns away from NICK, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks._

 

JUDY 

“I’m going to grab a few changes of clothes. I suggest you do the same.”

 

_JUDY walks off, leaving NICK to stand by himself in uncomfortable silence._

 

NICK 

(quietly) “Alright, sorry I asked...”

 

* * *

**SCENE: GROUND FLOOR OF THE WHITE DUNES MALL, OUTSIDE MOUSEY'S, THIRTY MINUTES LATER.**

 

_The White Dunes is a fairly large building, touting three floors with about 30 stores each. The SURVIVORS are currently on the ground floor because it is the only entrance that is not walled off by construction. In fact, there seem to be a large amount of construction walls scattered around the building, the result of extensive and unfinished maintenance work from before the outbreak._

_A small crowd of ZOMBIES is meandering about outside the door. The door opens, and the ZOMBIES slowly turn to see a hail of bullets from JUDY’s AK mowing down all ten of them. She takes a new magazine from her backpack and reloads._

 

JUDY

“I should not be enjoying this as much as I am.”

 

SAM

“I suppose that depends on just how much you’re enjoying it.“

 

NICK

“Let’s just get moving.”

 

_The SURVIVORS leave Mousey’s and head out into the mall proper. They search around the room for any potential danger, and shockingly find nothing. SAM heads to the front of the ground, leading the group further into the mall._

 

SAM

“The evac must be further inside. Let’s go.”

 

_The SURVIVORS move ahead, towards an out of order escalator to the second floor. Once on the escalator, a loud gurgling noise stops all four of them in their tracks. MAX takes out his grenade launcher._

 

MAX

“What was that? A boomer?”

 

_SAM, up at the top of the escalator, holds a paw to his belly._

 

SAM

“No, little buddy, that was my stomach.”

 

NICK

“Maybe we’ll get lucky and the food court will still be open when we get there.”

 

SAM

“Don’t you start getting my hopes up.”

 

_The SURVIVORS move forward and reconvene on the Second Floor._

 

* * *

**SCENE: SECOND FLOOR OF THE WHITE DUNES MALL, IMMEDIATELY AFTER.**

 

_The landing is barricaded to the North and South, but has two elevators heading to the floors above and below. In the center of the landing is a floor map of the Mall, with a hastily added sticker labeled “CEDA EVAC CENTER”. The view ahead is blocked by a giant banner advertising a public appearance by race car driver Balto Timberlake._

_The SURVIVORS come up the stairs and check the floor map. The mall is built in the shape of a tree branch, with the stem being located at the west end of the building. According to the sticker, the evac center is on the other side of the mall, next to the food court. SAM is visibly pleased._

 

NICK 

“Okay, the evac center’s just ahead. Too bad there’s a whole bunch of construction in the way. Also, probably a ton of zombies, if those ten that Car- er, Hopps just shot are any indication.”

 

JUDY 

“Don’t worry, there are service hallways we can use to get around the barricaded sections.”

 

NICK 

“How do you know that?”

 

JUDY 

“Building code standards. There always have to be unblocked paths to the emergency exits.

 

SAM 

“I’m just happy we’re finally gonna get to eat. I could go for an extra large pizza. Just eat the whole damn thing by myself.”

 

MAX 

"Damn, Sam, now you're making ME hungry."

 

SAM 

“Hey, can everyone gather up? I want to say a prayer before we go any further.”

 

_SAM folds his paws together in prayer. JUDY and MAX join him. NICK doesn’t._

 

SAM 

“Dear lord, please see us safely through this shopping mall. And please, let the food court be okay.”

 

MAX 

(smiling) “Amen to that.”

 

JUDY 

“Lord have mercy on Sam, and spare the food court!”

 

_Another loud gurgling noise attracts the team’s attention. The SURVIVORS stop praying and look over at SAM, who appears to be frozen stiff._

 

NICK 

“We better head to the food court ASAP if Coach's stomach is gonna keep growling like that.”.

 

SAM 

(concerned) “That… wasn’t me…”

 

_The loud gurgling noise returns. The SURVIVORS turn to the south and take notice of a BOOMER who has somehow snuck up on the group. It is getting dangerously close. The SURVIVORS back up and draw their respective main weapons._

 

SAM and JUDY 

“BOOMER!”

 

_SAM, JUDY, and MAX immediately open fire. The BOOMER explodes in a shower of puke and rotten flesh, which fortunately doesn't spray onto any of the SURVIVORS. The three start reloading. MAX grins happily._

 

MAX 

“I got him!”

 

_JUDY stops reloading her rifle and turns to face MAX._

 

JUDY 

“Max, I shot it first.”

 

MAX 

“Hey, I blew it up! You saw that happen!”

 

_SAM finishes putting a new magazine into his semi-auto shotgun._

 

SAM 

“No, you’re both wrong. It was my shot that killed it!”

 

_NICK holds his paw to his face during this argument._

 

NICK 

“Jesus…” (snapping) “It doesn’t MATTER who killed it. All that matters is that it is DEAD. Now can we PLEASE move on?”

 

_The other SURVIVORS, taken aback by NICK’s outburst, drop the argument and instead just move along. There is a second escalator, also out of order, on the other side of the landing heading up to the third floor. The SURVIVORS start heading up the stairs. “1979” by the Smashing Pumpkins begins playing in the background._

 

* * *

** MONTAGE: **

  * _On the third floor  of the building, JUDY comes across a strange device made out of a plastic tube. NICK notices the device and quickly moves away from her. JUDY notices the device has a red LED light and wires coming out of it and then realizes what it is. She puts it in her backpack, much to NICK’s surprise._
  * _The SURVIVORS take a shortcut through a clothing store. NICK, JUDY and SAM stop in their tracks when they hear an explosion. The three turn and see that MAX has used his grenade launcher to blow up one of the store’s mammal-quins out of panic. MAX grins sheepishly and puts the gun away as the other SURVIVORS glare at him._
  * _The SURVIVORS walk in diamond formation down the stairs to the second floor, unaware that a HUNTER is stalking them from the floor above._
  * _SAM, walking through a sporting goods store, picks up a wooden “Leosville Slugger” baseball bat. He practices swinging it around and decides to take it with him._
  * _NICK, passing by the broken window of a jewelry store, stops and notices a display full of diamond rings with golden bands. He stops, makes sure no one is looking, and picks up one out of its box. He slips it over his ring finger. He also picks up another ring box, closes it and hides it in his backpack._
  * _After taking care of another ZOMBIE HORDE, the SURVIVORS stop to reload. MAX drops one of the magazines for his Deagle and bends over to pick it up. JUDY accidentally looks at MAX’s butt, but forces herself to look away and shakes her head._



 

* * *

** SCENE: SERVICE HALLWAY ON GROUND FLOOR **

 

_“1979” fades out. The SURVIVORS make their way through a narrow hallway and down a set of stairs to the ground floor. MAX is in the middle of telling a story._

 

MAX 

“-Jimmy must not have heard what they were saying because he just kept on shooting at the crows. Now, they obviously couldn’t see him because he was so high up, so they started launching tear gas at him! Poor Jimmy thought he was gonna suffocate in that cloud, so he ended up jumping off the roof, but fortunately one of the cops caught him before he hit the ground. That tear gas did a number on him though. For about a year, he screamed every time he opened his eyes!” (laughing) “At first, it was funny, then it just got sad, but then it got funny again!”

 

_NICK rolls his eyes and looks at MAX._

 

NICK 

“Is there a… point to this story, Max?”

 

MAX 

“I just like making conversation.”

 

_JUDY stares at MAX’s shirt with interest. NICK notices this and begins to ponder something. JUDY looks over at NICK for a moment and then tries to keep her focus on the road ahead._

 

JUDY 

“You know, Max, there’s something I’ve been wondering about since we first met…”

 

MAX 

“What would that be?”

 

_NICK worriedly bites his lip._

 

JUDY 

“Who are the ‘Freelance Police’? Are they some kind of band I haven’t heard of?”

 

_NICK quietly and slowly breathes a sigh of relief._

 

MAX 

“They sure are! Or, they were, at least. I was their drummer before we broke up.”

 

_SAM perks up and looks back at MAX._

 

SAM 

“No kidding? I was in a band once. I played bass for a jazz combo called the Telltale Signs. 'Course, we usually only played coffee houses.”

 

MAX 

“Cool. We were a garage rock band. We had a few original songs, but for the most part we just played covers. The audiences at the open mics we went to liked our covers better than our actual stuff, so... you know.”

 

NICK 

“That would explain why no one else has heard of you.”

 

_The corridor comes to an end. To the right is a single door, on the wall to its left is an air vent which has been torn open, but doesn’t appear to be occupied at the moment. NICK opens the door to scan what’s inside. It’s a toy store, albeit a thoroughly unstocked one. Every single shelf in the store is empty. There are no signs that the room has been entered recently._

 

NICK (cont.) 

“This room looks clear, let’s head inside.”

 

_The SURVIVORS head into the room, except for SAM, who is stopped at the door when he hears a strange, manic laughing noise. SAM looks around for the source of the noise, but can’t find anything until he looks up into the air vent. Inside appears to be a WEASEL ZOMBIE with a severely twisted grin, chuckling loudly to itself as it turns and looks at him. SAM flinches._

 

SAM 

“Oh shiatsu.”

 

_The WEASEL pounces on SAM with a loud screech and clings to his back, its claws digging into SAM’s face._

 

SAM (cont.) 

(panicking) “OH GOD! GET IT OFF! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!”

 

_SAM panics and starts stumbling about and backing himself into various hard surfaces in an attempt to free himself. SAM eventually starts running away from the door._

 

SAM (cont.) 

“HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME DAMMIT!”

 

_The other SURVIVORS immediately exit the room they were just in and run after SAM, who has the WEASEL still firmly gripped to his shoulders. SAM continues screaming for help even as the pint-sized menace takes him for a ride._

 

JUDY 

“Holy shit, that’s a Jockey!”

 

MAX 

“Oh, now that is just undignified!”

 

SAM 

“MAX, IS THAT YOU? GET OFF! GET HIM OFF ME!”

 

_NICK takes out his combat rifle and fires at the JOCKEY, being very careful not to hit SAM in the process. The JOCKEY eventually takes one shot too many and dies, releasing its grip on SAM. SAM stops panicking and comes to a stop, about ten feet away from the door._

 

NICK 

“Clingy little bastard.”

 

MAX 

“Damn, Nick! I mean, I knew you were good with a gun, but that was impressive!”

 

_SAM pulls the JOCKEY’s corpse off of his shoulders and throws it to the floor, indignant and righteously pissed off._

 

SAM 

“No free rides, you little freak of nature!”

 

_SAM takes a moment to breathe and regain his cool. He holds a paw to his face, and determines that, fortunately, the scratches are nothing too serious._

 

SAM (cont.) 

“Thank you, Nick.”

 

NICK 

“Let’s not stick back here too long.”

 

_The SURVIVORS head back into the door at the end of the corridor, closing it behind them._

 

* * *

**SCENE: INSIDE PLAYWELL TOY STORE, IMMEDIATELY AFTER.**

 

_The toy store is relatively intact, in spite of the mall’s closure and the ensuing zombie outbreak. The SURVIVORS casually stroll through the aisles and towards the mall proper. However, all four of them stop at the door. The glass doors are locked, and protected by an alarm._

 

JUDY 

“Okay, think. Is there a way we can get through the door without setting off the alarm?”

 

NICK 

“Doesn’t look like it. We better be careful.”

 

_MAX looks through the glass and into the mall proper. There is a ZOMBIE outside the door, slowly shuffling along. It notices the SURVIVORS through the glass and starts running towards them. MAX quickly whips out his grenade launcher._

 

MAX 

“I got it!”

 

JUDY 

“NO!”

 

_Before JUDY can stop him, MAX launches a grenade, which blows up the ZOMBIE. And also the door, which triggers the alarm. MAX realizes his mistake and lowers his gun slowly._

 

MAX 

“Oops.”

 

_JUDY tugs on her ears in frustration._

 

JUDY 

“Uuugh!”

 

_NICK throws up his paws in anger._

 

NICK 

“Son of a bitch!”

 

_SAM smacks his own forehead and proceeds to get directly in MAX’s face._

 

SAM 

“Goddamnit, Max, I will TAKE that gun away from you!”

 

_The noise attracts a large horde of INFECTED, who begin pouring out into the mall. “Tick Tick Boom” by The Hives begins playing in the background. MAX points the horde out to SAM._

 

MAX 

“Uh, Sam? Would now be a good time to-?”

 

SAM 

(interrupting) “RUN!”

 

_SAM grabs MAX by the arm and starts dragging the bunny along with him as he runs to the door. NICK and JUDY follow closely behind._

 

* * *

**SCENE: GROUND FLOOR OF THE WHITE DUNES MALL, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

 

_The SURVIVORS run like hell through the crowd of ZOMBIES coming their way. MAX fires his Deagle into the crowd, landing shots but not even making a dent in their numbers. NICK and JUDY fire their respective rifles off to the sides, slowing the horde down just enough to get everyone to the stairs up to the second floor._

_SAM leads the push up the stairs with his shotgun. His gun runs out close to the top, but before he can reload, another ZOMBIE ambushes him. In a split second move, SAM beats the zombie back with the butt of his gun, takes out his baseball bat, and finishes off the zombie by whacking its head clean off._

 

* * *

**SCENE: SECOND FLOOR WALKWAY, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

 

_The SURVIVORS reach the top of the stairs, but stop in their tracks when they run into a massive crowd of ZOMBIES running towards them. JUDY heads to the front._

 

JUDY

“Stand back!”

 

_JUDY searches through her bag and finds the pipe bomb she picked up earlier in the mall. NICK steps back. SAM and MAX do likewise when they realize what JUDY is holding._

 

NICK 

“Judy, be careful with that thing!”

 

_JUDY pushes a button and the bomb starts beeping._

 

JUDY 

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!”

 

_JUDY tosses the bomb incredibly far away. The ZOMBIES watch as it sails over their heads and they run towards the beeping sound. SAM, NICK, and MAX stare with their jaws hanging open as the bomb hits the floor. The growling, violent horde of ZOMBIES attack the bomb, which explodes and sends their remains flying in all different directions. A stray cheetah leg splats onto the ground at JUDY’s feet._

 

JUDY 

“Note to self: Learn how to make pipe bombs.”

 

SAM 

“Let’s focus on getting that alarm off first!”

 

_The SURVIVORS run up the stairs to the third floor, except for MAX, who suddenly hears a LEOPARD ZOMBIE land on the ground behind him, snarling and gnashing its teeth. MAX turns to face the beast, which he recognizes from the Hotel. It’s a HUNTER. He quickly draws his grenade launcher._

 

MAX 

“HUNTER!”

 

_The HUNTER pounces on top of MAX, tearing at his chest with its massive claws. MAX screams for help, which immediately catches SAM’s attention._

 

SAM 

“MAX! Nick, Judy, go take care of the alarm! I need to help him!”

 

_NICK and JUDY continue up the stairs, SAM heads back down, shooting at the HUNTER and blowing it off of MAX. Another shot to the face sends the HUNTER sprawling back in a pool of blood and shrapnel. SAM immediately goes to check on MAX, who has several gashes on his stomach, but nothing immediately life-threatening._

 

SAM 

“Oh god, Max… Are you okay? Please, say something!”

 

_MAX groans and sits up, clutching at his wounded belly._

 

MAX 

“Fuck. This was my favorite shirt, too…”

 

_SAM helps MAX take off the shirt. He grabs a medkit out of his backpack and immediately begins treating and bandaging MAX’s stomach. MAX looks behind SAM and takes out his Deagle, quickly killing a ZOMBIE that was about to pounce SAM. The ringing causes SAM to cover his ears in pain._

 

SAM 

“OW! Son of a- WARN me next time!”

 

MAX 

(pained) “Sorry...”

 

* * *

**SCENE: THIRD FLOOR SECURITY ROOM, SOON AFTER**

 

_NICK and JUDY make their way into the security office, quickly shooting down the two ZOMBIE  GUARDS waiting for them. NICK identifies the source of the alarm and presses the button to deactivate the alarm. “Tick Tick Boom” cuts off._

 

NICK 

“Finally. Alarm’s off!”

 

JUDY rubs her head, clearly getting a headache.

 

JUDY 

“Ow, my poor ears…”

 

_A single ZOMBIE attempts to jump JUDY. She quickly kills it by whacking its forehead with her crowbar._

_SAM walks in the door, carrying the wounded MAX in his arms. MAX’s lower torso is wrapped completely in gauze bandages. JUDY and NICK are horrified for a moment until MAX weakly raises his hand and gives the two a thumb up._

 

SAM 

“You two DID turn the alarm off, right? Because my ears are still ringing.”

 

NICK 

“It’s off, don’t worry. Is Max going to be alright?”

 

SAM 

“He had a run-in with a Hunter. I patched him up as best I could.”

 

MAX 

“I can still walk, you know. I didn’t injure my foot this time.”

 

SAM

(sighing) "Alright, but be careful."

_SAM gently puts MAX down. MAX shakes off his injuries and breathes deeply. He reaches into his backpack and puts on another shirt, this one a yellow t-shirt for the band "WEEZEL"._

 

SAM (cont.) 

“Take it easy, Max! Those stitches I gave you need time to heal up.”

 

JUDY 

“Let’s just get Max to the evac center.”

 

_NICK groans and holds a paw to his face._

 

NICK 

“You don’t get it, do you?”

 

JUDY 

“Excuse me?”

 

_NICK turns to JUDY, his expression growing intense and somewhat unstable._

 

NICK 

“We’re not getting evacuated. There’s not a chance in hell that this building, which is flooded with zombies, has any sort of operation to evacuate civilians still going. We led ourselves into a death trap!”

 

SAM 

“Well on the bright side, this ‘death trap’ has done a pretty lousy job of killing us.”

 

NICK 

“Max almost got his intestines ripped out! And think about it: Why should CEDA stick around for the likes of us? They already abandoned us once!”

 

SAM 

“Nick, calm down. We need to keep it together and stay close.”

 

_NICK whirls on SAM and starts getting hysterical._

 

NICK 

“It is the END of the FUCKING WORLD out there. The power of teamwork can’t magically reverse the apocalypse! Things are never gonna go back to the way they were!”

 

_SAM gets up in NICK’s face, scowling viciously._

 

SAM 

“You think I don’t know that? You think I don’t care that everything’s gone to SHIT?”

 

_NICK is taken aback by this outburst. JUDY and MAX are likewise shocked._

 

SAM (cont.) 

“Son, I started learning how the world worked while you were still learning how to crawl. And you’re right: it’s bad. It’s really bad. The world will never be the same after this. But you’re wrong about one thing: it’s not the end. Because the four of us, and Jesus knows how many other mammals out there, are still standing, and still fighting to see another day.”

 

_NICK doesn’t respond. He just stares blankly into SAM’s eyes._

 

SAM (cont.) 

“Look, whether or not CEDA is still operating, we have to keep moving forward. Until we’re as far away from these undead fuckers as possible, that’s all we can do, is just keep going. So, are you going to just sit here and wait for the end, or are you going to keep fighting?”

 

_NICK looks at SAM, then at MAX, and finally at JUDY. He sighs._

 

NICK 

“Lead the way, Coach.”

 

* * *

** SCENE: SERVICE HALLWAY ON THIRD FLOOR, SOON AFTER **

 

_The SURVIVORS walk down another hallway, similar to the one on the ground floor. The building is scarily silent, and SAM and JUDY are getting somewhat restless._

 

SAM 

“This silence is starting to creep me out.”

 

NICK 

“You’re just now getting creeped out?”

 

JUDY 

“Will you two give it a rest already? I almost prefer the stone cold silence to your arguing.”

 

_A high-pitched whine pierces the air. The SURVIVORS stop walking and try to locate the source of the unfamiliar sound._

 

JUDY (cont.) 

(whispering) “I don’t prefer THAT to your arguing, though…”

 

_The whining continues. It is coming from around the corner. MAX pulls out his grenade launcher. SAM immediately swipes the gun out of MAX’s paws, much to the latter’s shock and confusion._

 

SAM 

“Oh no you don’t, little buddy. Nearly kill us all once, shame on you. Nearly kill us all twice, shame on me.”

 

_A ZOMBIE LLAMA rounds the corner, its lower jaw seemingly detached from the rest of its deformed body. Before the SURVIVORS can draw their weapons, the LLAMA ejects a glob of something at them. The SURVIVORS take a few steps back before the glob hits the floor, sizzling loudly. SAM fires MAX’s grenade launcher at the creature, destroying its head with one shot. A small puddle of the same substance it had spit earlier pools onto the floor, fizzing as it eats away at the remains of the body._

 

MAX 

“Eww, gross! What the hell is that stuff?”

 

_SAM gives the grenade launcher back to MAX and takes out his baseball bat. Using the bat, he prods at the drying pool on the floor in front of everyone. The substance creates a small burn in the wood. The SURVIVORS are rightfully concerned._

 

JUDY 

“Careful. That’s stomach acid.”

 

NICK 

“I’m guessing that dead thing is called a Spitter.”

 

JUDY 

(nodding) “Well, that should have been obvious.”

 

MAX 

“Speaking of obvious things, don’t step in the acid.”

 

_The other SURVIVORS look briefly at MAX and nod, before carefully maneuvering around the acid. There is now a small crater in the floor where the acid pool used to be. MAX follows the others, practically attaching himself to the wall as he tiptoes around the crater and the dead SPITTER._

 

* * *

**SCENE: SUPPOSED SITE OF EVAC CENTER, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

 

_The door from the service hallway opens, signalling that the SURVIVORS have finally arrived at the Evac Center. Unfortunately, they have arrived far too late. What should have been a safe haven is now a room full of dead bodies, including many mammals dressed in CEDA uniforms. A message, scrawled on a nearby wall in black permanent marker, reads “EVACS HAVE BEEN ABANDONED- GOD HAVE MERCY ON THOSE LEFT BEHIND”._

_The SURVIVORS enter the room and take in the grisly sight._

 

NICK 

(sighing) “I hate being right…”

 

SAM 

“Well,there WAS an evac center here, but it’s gone now.”

 

MAX 

“You got that right… this place looks like a slaughterhouse.”

 

_JUDY takes a closer look at some of the dead bodies. She solemnly hangs her head and turns to NICK._

 

JUDY 

"We're not getting rescued, are we?"

 

NICK 

“Looks like it. Sorry, Hopps.”

 

_SAM, searching desperately for some upside to the situation, walks past the pile of bodies, and looks up to notice something. Something that instantly improves his mood._

 

SAM 

“Ask and the Lord shall deliver... Lord, thank you so much.”

 

_The other SURVIVORS turn to see what SAM is looking at. Directly up ahead is a safehouse, inside a shop labelled “Dingo’s Pizza”. And the way there is completely clear of infected. SAM, without speaking, starts walking towards the pizzeria slowly and calmly. The others follow him inside.”_

 

SAM 

“I hope you like Pizza, because that’s what we’re having for dinner.”

 

NICK 

“Coach, I doubt that the restaurant is still open for business.”

 

SAM 

“Who said anything about ordering out? We’re gonna make dinner ourselves.”

 

_SAM waits at the doorway as the other SURVIVORS come in. SAM closes the safehouse door._

 

SAM (o.s.) 

“Alright. Now, I could use a paw with the oven…”

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. MALL ATRIUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Evac center abandoned, the survivors have no choice but to find another way out of the mall. Thankfully, they have the best vehicle imaginable for the job: the stock car of racing legend Balto Timberlake.
> 
> Unfortunately, actually getting the car to start will be the group's toughest challenge yet...

**SCENE: SAFEHOUSE IN DINGO’S PIZZA, ONE HOUR LATER.**

_The SURVIVORS sit down in a large booth, all partaking in a slice of the freshly-baked cheese pizza that now sits nearly finished, in the middle of the table. On one side of the booth sit NICK and JUDY, both of whom are taking their time with each bite. On the other side, SAM and MAX are stuffing their faces. SAM’s track jacket now has traces of tomato sauce and flour on it, in addition to the blood stains from the group’s earlier trip through the mall._

 

JUDY 

“You know, Sam, it’s getting hard for me to tell which of those stains are which.”

 

_SAM finishes his slice and turns to look at JUDY. He grabs another slice, leaving only one piece of pizza left on the table._

 

SAM 

“Give me a break, I’m hungry.”

 

NICK 

“So are we. The difference is we’re not wearing as much of the pizza as you are.”

 

SAM 

“Ha ha. I’m the one who MADE the pizza in the first place, remember?”

 

_NICK reaches for the last slice of pizza, but MAX swipes it without even looking in Nick’s direction. He proceeds to devour it bite by bite as NICK leans back, sighing._

 

NICK 

“And your service is greatly appreciated. Though in fairness, any kind of food is greatly appreciated when you’re starving.”

 

JUDY 

“Let’s not get too comfortable in this place, though. The food supplies are limited, and we still need to get to Bright Harbor while we can.”

 

SAM 

“That’s gonna be difficult, considering the evac station is abandoned.”

 

_MAX finishes the last slice and belches, patting his bandaged belly in satisfaction._

 

NICK 

“Also considering that we are inside a zombie-filled building with no obvious way out. And that even if we do get out of here, we’re probably going to have to walk most the way to Leosiana. Which is going to take forever.”

 

MAX 

“Not if we find a ride.”

 

NICK 

“Max, what are the odds of us finding another mammal willing to give us a ride to the exact same place we’re going?”

 

SAM 

“Hopefully high enough.”

 

_JUDY’s eyes wander and fall on a poster advertising a public appearance by a racecar driver named BALTO TIMBERLAKE. She furrows her brow and turns back to face the group._

 

JUDY 

“So, does anyone know who this racecar guy is?”

 

_MAX stares at JUDY in wide-eyed shock. SAM looks up from the remainder of his meal, looking somewhat quizzical._

 

MAX 

“You don’t know Balto Timberlake?! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one here!”

 

_NICK looks just as confused as JUDY. SAM stuffs one last bite of pizza into his mouth and chews._

 

NICK 

“Who the hell is Balto Timberlake?”

 

_SAM swallows the last bite and looks at NICK._

 

SAM 

“Son, I don’t even follow pro racing, but I know Balto Timberlake. He’s the most beloved athlete in the state of Zootopia!”

 

MAX stands up in his seat, filled anew with his usual hyperactive energy.

 

MAX 

“Balto is the greatest racer, ever. Of ALL TIME. Seven-time winner of the PASCAR Cup Series, Quickest finish ever at the Savannah 500… There is no other racer like him on the planet! Well, actually, there was this one guy I knew named Flint. He wasn't a stock car racer, but he raced open-wheel cars. Anyway, one time, during a race, there was this iguana-”

 

NICK 

(interrupting) “So you’re a big fan of this Balto guy, huh?”

 

MAX 

“Nick, you don’t understand. That wolf is my IDOL. I would give BOTH my nuts to meet him face to face!”

 

_JUDY looks at MAX with an expression of judgmental confusion before shaking her head and finishing up her pizza slice._

 

NICK 

“Well, too bad the apocalypse started last week. According to that sign, you could have taken a picture with him today for twenty five bucks.”

 

_MAX’s eyes go wide with shock. MAX takes a closer look at the poster. It reads “Meet Racing Legend Balto Timberlake! Autographed Pictures with Balto- ONLY $25!” MAX pounds the table in frustration._

 

MAX 

“Son of a BITCH! I could have gotten a picture with BALTO, and I missed it?!”

 

_MAX grabs the metal plate the pizza had been sitting on and throws it at a nearby wall like a frisbee. The loud clang takes the other SURVIVORS by surprise. MAX crosses his arms, grumbling to himself._

 

MAX (cont.) 

“This apocalypse is pissing me off...”

 

_The SURVIVORS stare at each other in silence. SAM stands up and leaves to get his gear._

 

SAM 

“And on that note, I think dinner’s over.”

 

* * *

** SCENE: THIRD FLOOR, WEST END ATRIUM OF WHITE DUNES MALL, FIVE MINUTES LATER. **

 

_The SURVIVORS leave the safehouse, geared up and heavily armed. They make their way towards the atrium of the mall. MAX is still upset, but less so than before. SAM leads the group past several boarded-up shops towards an elevator that thankfully, appears to still be operational._

 

NICK 

“Coach, you’re usually the mammal with the plan. Any ideas?”

 

_SAM searches his thoughts._

 

SAM 

“Well, we obviously aren’t getting rescued here. So whatever our plan is, it should involve leaving this place.”

 

JUDY 

“But the question is, how are we going to get from here to Bright Harbor? We need some kind of transportation.”

 

NICK 

“Sadly, for all the different stores this place has, I don’t think you can buy a car at a mall.”

 

SAM 

“We could go back to the parking lot and hotwire one of those abandoned cars…"

 

JUDY 

“No good, that car alarm filled the lot with zombies, remember?"

 

_While the others are discussing, MAX looks down over the railing of the walkway towards the atrium. His ears shoot straight up at the sight of a small stage on the ground floor. A banner above the stage reads: “Meet 7-Time PASCAR Champion Balto Timberlake!” Beneath the banner is a bright red, 2006 Dodge Charger with the number 95 painted on the side. MAX’s eyes light up with joy, and he turns back to face the group._

 

MAX 

“Guys, I think I found our way out of here!”

 

_The other SURVIVORS join MAX, and also quickly notice the car sitting on the ground floor._

 

JUDY 

“A race car…”

 

MAX 

"Not just any race car. The fastest, sturdiest race car ever built. If we can get that thing gassed up, we can drive out of here, and all the way down to Bright Harbor!"

 

SAM 

“Good thinking, but... where are we going to find enough gas to fill the tank?”

 

MAX 

“There ought to be a few gas cans around here. We’ll just have to grab a few cans, gas up, and haul ass before the zombies completely overrun this place.”

 

_NICK holds up a paw to raise an objection, but doesn’t actually say anything until he sighs and places a paw to his forehead._

 

NICK 

“This has got to be the dumbest plan I’ve ever agreed to.”

 

_SAM hits the elevator button. The doors of the elevator open and the SURVIVORS gather inside. MAX hits the button for the ground floor and the doors close._

 

* * *

**SCENE: INSIDE WHITE DUNES MALL ELEVATOR, IMMEDIATELY AFTER.**

 

_The SURVIVORS survey the ground floor. The elevator descends very slowly. Everyone takes out their weapons, just in case any zombies attack. After a moment of silence, MAX begins humming a tune. SAM takes notice._

 

SAM 

"What are you humming?"

 

_MAX stops and looks at SAM._

 

MAX 

"It's... one of my songs. I wrote it before the band broke up, but we never actually got to play it.”

 

SAM 

“What’s it called?”

 

MAX 

“I never came up with a title.”

 

JUDY 

“Well, it sounded nice, at least.”

 

NICK 

“Hopps, don’t patronize the kid. A hum is not a finished product.”

 

MAX 

“Well, it would have been a finished product if we had just stayed together for-”

 

_The elevator doors ding and open up to the ground floor. The SURVIVORS are suddenly reminded of the serious situation they find themselves in._

 

MAX (cont.) 

“Let’s just go.”

 

* * *

** SCENE: GROUND FLOOR, ATRIUM OF WHITE DUNES MALL, IMMEDIATELY AFTER **

 

_The SURVIVORS exit the elevator. SAM notices a two-gallon canister of ethanol fuel lying on the ground just outside the elevator and immediately picks it up._

 

SAM 

“How convenient!”

 

NICK 

“I don’t think that will be enough to fill the tank…”

 

JUDY 

“It’s a start, at least.”

 

_The SURVIVORS quickly make their way to the car. SAM finds and opens the fuel cap._

 

SAM 

“Max, you're an auto mechanic... do you know how much gas this car takes?”

 

MAX 

“Let's see... that's a 2006 Dodge Charger, specially designed for stock car racing... the tank should hold about eighteen gallons. Which means we need nine of those two-gallon cans to fill it.”

 

_SAM uncaps the ethanol can and pours the fuel into the tank, down to the last drop._

 

SAM 

“Alright. So that's one down, eight to go.”

 

_A large horde of ZOMBIES begins growling from all around the atrium. The SURVIVORS take notice of this and draw their weapons. SAM tosses the empty canister away._

 

NICK 

“Of course, it’s not going to be that easy…”

 

_The ZOMBIE HORDE begins breaking down the doors into the atrium. The SURVIVORS form a circle around the car, shooting at the zombies coming from all directions. MAX’s grenade launcher manages to take out the bulk of the ZOMBIES, while NICK and JUDY pick off any potential flankers off to the side._

_SAM, holding up the rear, dispatches the remainder with his shotgun. One ZOMBIE comes dangerously close to SAM, but he beats it away with the butt of his shotgun._

 

SAM 

“This used to be a NICE NEIGHBORHOOD!”

 

_SAM blows the ZOMBIE’s head off with his shotgun. He quickly reloads the gun and reconvenes with the group._

 

SAM (cont.) 

“Judy, Nick, check the ground floor for more gas cans. Max and I are going to head upstairs.”

 

MAX 

“We are?”

 

_Another horde of ZOMBIES can be heard off in the distance. MAX immediately runs up the stairs to the second floor._

 

MAX (cont.) 

“Right! Heading upstairs!”

 

_SAM follows after MAX. NICK and JUDY run off, searching around the bottom floor for more cans of ethanol. JUDY spots two next to a boarded up store called “Disco Pants and Furcuts”, and immediately turns to run that way. NICK follows her._

 

JUDY 

“We got two over here!”

 

NICK 

“I’ll grab one, you grab the oth-”

 

_NICK gets distracted by the name of the store, but continues running._

 

NICK (cont.) 

“Disco pants and furcuts? What, do you get a furcut while you buy the pants? Who would need that kind of service?”

 

JUDY 

“FOCUS, Nick.”

 

_NICK shakes his head and runs ahead of JUDY._

 

NICK 

“Right, sorry, won't happen again."

 

_NICK and JUDY finally reach the gas cans. They accidentally go for the same can at first, but NICK decides to just grab the other and run. JUDY has trouble keeping up with NICK._

 

JUDY 

“Hold up! I’m carrying more than you are!”

 

NICK 

“We’re carrying the exact same amount of weight! You’re just smaller than I am!”

 

_Suddenly, a massive puddle of acid splashes to the ground at NICK’s feet. He accidentally takes one step too far and burns his toes before stumbling back. JUDY stops just behind NICK._

 

NICK 

“AH FUCK! My foot!”

 

_JUDY notices a SPITTER standing between them and the car. She puts down the can and begins shooting at the llama zombie, but a grenade from seemingly nowhere finishes the SPITTER off. JUDY lowers her AK, visibly confused._

 

JUDY 

“The hell?”

 

MAX (o.s.) 

“Up here!”

 

_JUDY looks up to see MAX waving at her from the floor above. MAX puts his gun away and holds up another gas can, the fourth in total. JUDY calls back._

 

JUDY 

“Okay, THAT one I will give you credit for!”

 

_JUDY turns to NICK, who appears to be shaking off the minor acid burn on his right footpaw._

 

JUDY 

“You going to be okay, Nick?”

 

NICK 

“That’s the fourth time today you’ve jumped in to save my life.”

 

JUDY 

“The fourth time? I thought it was only the third…”

 

NICK 

“I’m counting the time you knocked on my door.”

 

_JUDY says nothing. She simply looks at NICK for a moment, and then picks up the gas she had just put down, running towards the car. NICK follows her, making sure to avoid the puddle of acid he accidentally stepped in._

 

* * *

** SCENE: SECOND FLOOR OF WHITE DUNES MALL ATRIUM, IMMEDIATELY AFTER. **

 

_While JUDY pours the second can into the car, MAX and SAM search around the second floor. SAM occasionally stops to shoot stray ZOMBIES that stumble into his and MAX’s path. SAM spots another gas can behind a construction wall and runs towards it._

 

SAM 

“Head downstairs! I’ll get this can and be right behind you.”

 

_MAX nods and begins sliding down the bannister to the ground floor. SAM runs towards the spare can and picks it up, before running back towards the stairs._

_Unfortunately, SAM runs into a large group of zombies on the way back. He fires his gun at the crowd, managing to kill some but not all of them. SAM reloads, grabs the gas can and runs to find another route to the ground floor._

 

* * *

** SCENE: GROUND FLOOR OF ATRIUM, IMMEDIATELY AFTER. **

 

_NICK is currently emptying the third can of ethanol into the car._

 

NICK 

(muttering) “Come on, get in the car, you stupid fucking gas...”

 

_MAX runs up to join NICK and JUDY with the fourth can of gas, panting excitedly. As soon as NICK is finished pouring in the third can, MAX quickly uncaps and pours in the fourth can._

 

MAX 

“Almost halfway there… man, I cannot WAIT to get behind the wheel of this thing!”

 

JUDY 

“Hang on… where’s Sam?”

 

_MAX suddenly realizes SAM is still upstairs. He, NICK and JUDY look up to the second floor and see SAM quickly finishing off the ZOMBIES who were attacking him._

 

* * *

** SCENE: SECOND FLOOR ATRIUM WALKWAY, IMMEDIATELY AFTER. **

 

_SAM wipes his brow and picks up the gas can, but stops cold when he hears a loud coughing sound from the next walkway over. Before SAM can react, the SMOKER wraps its long tongue around SAM’s neck and torso, attempting to drag him over the glass barricade on the side._

_SAM attempts to yell for help, but his strangled cries get caught in his throat. The glass barricade is beginning to show cracks as the SMOKER continues pulling._

 

SAM 

“CHOK-” (choking) “CHOKING ME!”

 

_MAX runs back upstairs, launching a grenade at the SMOKER. The giraffe ‘s torso explodes in a puff of smoke and meat chunks, leaving the absurdly long tongue to drop to the ground floor, mere inches away from NICK, JUDY and the car._

_SAM gasps for breath as the tongue releases its grip on him, and he leans against the barricade. The crack gets even bigger, and before SAM can says the word ‘oops’ the glass breaks and he tumbles forward, screaming._

MAX 

“SAM, NO!”

 

_SAM manages to grab the ledge of the walkway, but only just so. He grunts and attempts to pull himself up, but can’t find the strength to do so. SAM makes the mistake of looking down, and his eyes go wide._

 

SAM 

“Ooohhh sweet Jesus…”

 

_MAX continues running upstairs to go help. SAM, in the process of trying to pull himself up, accidentally slips. He is now hanging onto the ledge by his fingers._

 

SAM 

“God dammit, I knew I should have lost some weight!”

_MAX catches up to SAM and takes the coyote’s paw._

 

MAX 

(straining) “I gotcha, big guy. I gotcha!”

 

_MAX pulls SAM to safety. The two lie down on the floor, short of breath and short on strength. SAM picks up the gas can he dropped and breathes a sigh of relief._

 

SAM 

“Thanks… little buddy.”

 

MAX 

“Don’t… mention it…”

 

SAM 

“Hey, Nick, Catch!”

 

_SAM drops the gas can over the edge of the walkway._

 

* * *

**SCENE: GROUND FLOOR, IMMEDIATELY AFTER.**

 

_NICK catches the can in his paws and gives it to JUDY, who uncaps it and pours it into the car. Can number five is in the tank._

 

JUDY 

“We better go check on those two before they get ambushed. Well, ambushed again, in Sam’s case.”

 

NICK 

“Yeah, we can’t get a single minute of peace around here, can we?

 

_A stray ZOMBIE runs up at NICK, who quickly ventilates the would-be attacker with his rifle. He and JUDY run up to the second floor._

 

* * *

** SCENE: SECOND FLOOR ATRIUM WALKWAY, SOON AFTER. **

 

_The SURVIVORS reconvene on the walkway bridge near the broken glass barricade. SAM and MAX rise to their feet and dust their clothes off._

 

SAM 

“I’m alright. I’m going to be okay.”

 

JUDY 

“You know, we really need to get better at this ‘survival’ thing.”

 

MAX 

“Well, we’re still alive, so we must be doing something right.”

 

_A low groan from the other side of the stairs catches the SURVIVORS’ attentions. The group turn towards the source of the noise, guns at the ready, only to stop in shock when they catch sight of what the source is. MAX is especially horrified at the sight._

 

NICK 

“Wait a minute… is that…”

 

JUDY 

“It is.”

 

SAM 

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph...”

 

_The zombified corpse of BALTO TIMBERLAKE shuffles towards the walkway. The once proud and majestic timberwolf is now a twisted, mangy, mindless husk, aimlessly searching for its next kill. MAX is frozen stiff at the awful sight._

 

MAX 

“B… Balto…”

 

NICK 

“Well, on the bright side, if he has the keys…”

 

SAM elbows NICK in the stomach. The blow knocks the wind right out of NICK.

 

SAM 

“Nick! Have some respect for the dead!”

 

JUDY 

“I don’t know… I’m with Nick on this. My respect for the dead went out the window when they started eating the living.”

 

NICK 

(recovering) “Thank you, Judy.”

 

_SAM sighs and shakes his head._

 

SAM 

“Well, if either of you want to kill him, I won’t stop you.”

 

_MAX shakes off his shock and steps forward, the expression on his face unusually serious._

 

MAX 

“No... I’ll do it.”

 

_The other SURVIVORS look at MAX with surprise._

 

JUDY 

“You really want to kill him? I thought he was your idol.”

 

_MAX nods sadly._

 

MAX 

“He is.”

 

SAM 

“You sure you can handle it?”

 

_MAX wordlessly takes out his grenade launcher and approaches BALTO. The wolf takes notice of the little bunny and runs after him. MAX reflexively bashes BALTO in the face, sending the wolf stumbling back. MAX stands still, waiting for the wolf to come running back, which he does. MAX beats back BALTO a second time. MAX is clearly trying, but can’t bring himself to pull the trigger._

 

NICK 

(whispering) “What the hell is he doing?”

 

SAM 

(also whispering) “Give the kid a break. It’s not every day that you kill your idol.”

 

_MAX’s eyes start to water as he beats back BALTO once again, making the wolf fall flat on his back. NICK can’t stand watching this endless loop anymore._

 

NICK 

“Oh, for- Max, just use your axe!”

 

_MAX, after a moment, puts the grenade launcher away and takes out his fire axe. The wolf comes back once more to attack MAX, who winds up and swings the blades straight into the wolf’s neck. BALTO is still not quite dead yet, however. MAX, tears pouring from his eyes, takes another swing, decapitating the wolf. After that, the body falls to the floor, lifeless._

_MAX drops to his knees, sobbing. The other SURVIVORS walk up to MAX, each placing a comforting paw on his shoulder._

 

JUDY 

“It’s okay, Max. You did the right thing.”

 

SAM 

“I’m sure Balto would have understood.”

 

NICK 

“Max… he was already dead. In a way, you did him the biggest favor of his life.

 

_MAX wipes the tears from his eyes and slowly gets back up on his feet. NICK searches BALTO’s pockets and finds the key to the Dodge. After a moment of contemplation, NICK gives the key to MAX, smiling._

 

NICK (cont.) 

“Come on, Max. We’ve still got work to do.”

 

_A smile returns to MAX’s face as he accepts the key, cradling it in his paws like a delicate family heirloom. He turns back to look at the body of BALTO one last time._

 

MAX 

“Sorry ‘bout that, Mister Timberlake…”

 

_Still more ZOMBIES signal their approach. NICK and JUDY run off in one direction, leaving SAM alone with MAX._

 

SAM 

“Come on, little buddy. Just four more cans and we can finally haul ass.”

 

_The SURVIVORS run off to go find some more gas. “Search and Destroy” by Iggy Pop and the Stooges begins playing as we cut to..._

 

* * *

**MONTAGE:**

 

  * _SAM and MAX search the second floor looking for more gas cans. SAM comes across a single can behind a construction wall and runs to go grab it. While he picks it up, a sudden explosion behind him grabs his attention. SAM turns around and sees that MAX has grenaded a large group of ZOMBIES which were about to ambush SAM._
  * _NICK and JUDY have run back down to the ground floor. NICK spots another pair of cans next to a small phone repair stand. Another group of ZOMBIES suddenly attacks the pair. JUDY opens fire while NICK reloads. The pair run for the stand._
  * _SAM and MAX are making their way back down the stairs when they are ambushed from both ends of the stairs by yet more ZOMBIES. SAM puts down the gas can and take care of the ones behind him, while MAX clears the path ahead using his Deagle._
  * _Back to NICK and JUDY. JUDY’s AK runs out, so NICK provides covering fire while she reloads. The pair reach the stand, but keep firing at the incoming ZOMBIES. Despite their efforts, the undead horde doesn’t seem to be thinning._
  * _Back to SAM and MAX. MAX is running low on ammunition, so he begins looking for another way down, spying a sunglasses stand just to the right of the stairs. MAX signals SAM to grab the can and jump onto the roof of the hut. The two leap over the railing and crash through the roof of the sunglasses stand, landing relatively unharmed on the floor below._
  * _NICK and JUDY have somehow managed to thin the horde just enough to grab the gas cans and go. The ZOMBIES follow them, but NICK and JUDY make it back to the car before they can get too close. The two drop their cans next to the car and open fire on the remaining ZOMBIES, who fall down dead._
  * _SAM exits the sunglass stand, now wearing a pair of black wayfarers. MAX follows him out, sporting a pair of blue-tinted aviators with silver frames._



 

* * *

**SCENE: GROUND FLOOR OF MALL ATRIUM, CONTINUING FROM END OF MONTAGE.**

 

_SAM and MAX finally catch back up with JUDY and NICK. “Search and Destroy” fades out. NICK is currently pouring in the sixth can, while JUDY readies the seventh to be poured in. NICK spots SAM and MAX and throws the gas can away after he’s finished._

 

NICK 

“Where’d you get the shades?”

 

SAM 

“Sunglasses Stand, back there by the stairs.”

 

_NICK looks over in the indicated direction. There is still a small crowd of ZOMBIES coming down the stairs towards the SURVIVORS. NICK takes out his rifle once again._

 

NICK 

“Judy, give Max the gas can. I need your help taking care of these guys.

 

_JUDY, who was just about to start pouring in the seventh can, passes it off to MAX and takes out her AK, following NICK over towards the stairs. MAX shrugs and pours in the seventh can while SAM stands by with his shotgun._

_NICK and JUDY run towards the sunglasses stand, shooting wildly at the ZOMBIES coming down the stairs. Once they reach the stand, they take cover inside and shoot out through the windows._

 

* * *

** SCENE: INSIDE SUNGLASSES STAND, GROUND FLOOR, IMMEDIATELY AFTER. **

 

_JUDY focuses fire at the bottom of the staircase, where all the zombies are coming down. NICK looks down the sights of his rifle as he fires at the horde, before turning to speak with JUDY in the middle of the shootout._

 

NICK 

“Hey, uh… Hopps?”

 

_JUDY focuses on killing the remaining ZOMBIES, but acknowledges NICK once she stops to reload._

 

JUDY 

“What is it, Nick? What could possibly be so important that it can’t wait until we’re in the car?”

 

_JUDY resumes shooting out the window._

 

NICK 

“Look, I’ve been thinking about that conversation we had back at the department store.”

 

_NICK briefly stops to reload and continues shooting while he talks._

 

NICK (cont.) 

“I wanted to... continue the conversation in private.”

 

JUDY 

(sighing) “Nick, look, I like Max, but as a friend. If we ever do decide to... you know, it will be an absolute last resort. Like, a ‘last two rabbits on Earth’ scenario…”

 

NICK 

“I wasn’t talking about the part with you and Max.”

 

_JUDY stops shooting for a brief moment and looks at NICK, visibly concerned._

 

JUDY 

“Are you saying what I-”

 

NICK 

“Judy. I have to get this off my chest. It’s going to haunt me for the rest of my life if I don’t say it while I still can.”

 

_NICK takes a brief moment to gather his courage and shoots down the last of the ZOMBIES coming from the staircase._

 

NICK (cont.) 

“Judy Hopps… I’m in love with you.”

 

_JUDY blushes, staring at NICK with a strange, melancholy look in her eyes. NICK sighs, turning his face away from hers._

 

NICK (cont.) 

“I’m sorry. I know, I picked a bad time. There’s more important things we should be worrying about. You probably think I-”

 

_JUDY grabs NICK’s tie and pulls him in for a kiss. NICK and JUDY silently enjoy the moment, before letting their muzzles separate._

 

JUDY 

“Nick Wilde… I love you too. But you’re right. This was a terrible time to come out and say it.”

 

NICK 

“Yeah, I should have thought this through a little more.”

 

JUDY 

“Is that really the entire reason why you brought me over here?”

 

NICK 

“Well, that, and I wanted to get some shades for the trip.”

 

_NICK grabs a pair of silver aviators from the shelf and puts them on. JUDY shakes her head and smiles, picking up a pair of polarized brown teashades for herself._

 

SAM (o.s.) 

“You two almost done in there? We poured in the other two cans already!”

 

NICK 

“Coming!”

 

_NICK turns to JUDY._

 

NICK (cont.) 

(whispering) “Let’s just keep this between us for now.”

 

_JUDY nods. NICK and JUDY head out of the stand, acting as if nothing just happened._

 

* * *

** SCENE: SECOND FLOOR Of ATRIUM, FIVE MINUTES LATER. **

 

_The SURVIVORS search around the shops. It is incredibly clear that all four of them are tired and getting impatient. The SURVIVORS each take a moment to place their pairs of sunglasses in their backpacks._

 

MAX 

“One more can… All we need is one more can.”

 

_A sudden growl from the walkway alerts the SURVIVORS to the presence of a HUNTER._

 

SAM 

“Uh oh. HUNTER!”

 

_The hunter roars and pounces towards the group, but JUDY gets the quick draw on it and riddles it with bullets from her AK, killing it in mid-jump. The leopard’s corpse splats harmlessly onto the floor ahead of them. NICK seems genuinely impressed._

 

NICK 

“Damn, Hopps!”

 

JUDY 

“And to think I had never shot a gun before today…”

 

SAM 

“Okay, don’t get too proud of yourself…”

 

MAX 

“You kidding? We’re practically at the finish line already! I ain’t scared of no zombies!”

 

_A loud boom echoes through the building. The floor shakes and the SURVIVORS’ footing gets unsteady._

 

JUDY 

“Was that an earthquake…?”

 

NICK 

“In Zootopia? Not likely...”

 

_The boom gets louder. A small pack of stray ZOMBIES heads in the direction of the SURVIVORS, who ready their weapons._

 

SAM 

“Don’t panic. We got this.”

 

A large chunk of concrete comes flying out of the wall, instantly taking out the ZOMBIES and hurtling towards the SURVIVORS. SAM’s eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets.

 

SAM (cont.) 

“HOLY SHIT!”

 

_The SURVIVORS dodge the concrete chunk, which flies past them, smashes the guardrail behind them, and crushes the sunglasses stand on the ground floor. The SURVIVORS stare in shock at the creature responsible: an absolutely massive and muscular ZOMBIE RHINO. MAX shivers in terror on the floor._

 

MAX 

“I changed my mind. I’m scared.”

 

_The ZOMBIE RHINO roars and pounds the ground, leaving craters where its fists hit the floor. JUDY is too scared to speak properly. NICK is hugging her closely, evidently just as terrified._

 

JUDY 

“T- t- t-”

 

NICK 

“What is it? What the hell is that thing?”

 

_The ZOMBIE RHINO begins charging the group. JUDY screams in terror and scrambles to her feet._

 

JUDY 

“TAAANK!”

 

_The rest of the SURVIVORS follow JUDY, running directly away from the massive TANK headed their way. MAX, in a panic, gets out his grenade launcher and fires at the TANK, who is slowed down by the explosive. MAX reloads and fires again, hitting the TANK a second time and sending it back a foot or so. Still, the TANK keeps chasing them. MAX fumbles around in his backpack for another grenade when he suddenly comes to the horrible realization that he has no more._

 

MAX 

“Mommy…”

 

_The TANK roars and charges once again. MAX, in a panic, drops his grenade launcher and runs like hell._

_The TANK has almost caught up with the group again. SAM fires his shotgun at the beast. The bullets hit their mark, but don’t even slow the TANK down. SAM goes to reload, but he too is out of ammo. MAX grabs the fire axe out of his backpack and hurls it towards the tank. The blade lands in the rhino’s shoulder, but the beast pulls out the axe and tosses it across the atrium, where it lodges itself in the door of the third floor safehouse._

_SAM pulls out his revolver and fires at the TANK desperately. The TANK swats SAM out of the way, sending him flying to the other side of the atrium. SAM, who somehow managed to hang on to his revolver, lands with a thud against the concrete wall that the TANK first burst out of._

 

SAM 

(pained) "Ooowww..."

 

_In a moment of absent-mindedness, SAM looks inside the room and sees a miraculously intact can of gas. SAM rises to his feet, puts his gun away and picks up the gas can._

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the atrium, NICK and JUDY are busy emptying their rifles into the TANK. Eventually, after one shot too many, the beast slows to a crawl. The TANK lets out a final growl of primal anger before it collapses to its knees, and then face first into the concrete floor. MAX, NICK and JUDY stare at the still body._

 

JUDY 

“Is it dead?”

 

_NICK empties the remainder of his last magazine into the TANK’s head. The rhino doesn’t move._

 

NICK 

“Yeah, I’m about ninety-nine percent sure that thing is dead.”

 

MAX 

(winded) “Okay… no more zombie killing for me today…”

 

* * *

** SCENE: GROUND FLOOR OF MALL ATRIUM, IMMEDIATELY AFTER. **

 

_SAM has made his way back downstairs to the car with the ninth and final can of gas. He unscrews the cap, pours the fuel into the tank, and throws the can away. SAM closes the fuel cap and yells upstairs to the other SURVIVORS._

 

SAM 

“GUYS! THE CAR’S GASSED UP!”

 

* * *

**SCENE: SECOND FLOOR OF MALL ATRIUM, IMMEDIATELY AFTER.**

 

_The other SURVIVORS hear SAM’s call and run like hell back to the ground floor. Even more ZOMBIES can be heard approaching from all directions. MAX slides down the bannister to the ground floor._

 

MAX 

“WOO HOO! Let’s go! I’M DRIVING!”

 

* * *

**SCENE: INSIDE THE DODGE CHARGER, IMMEDIATELY AFTER.**

 

_SAM stuffs himself through the open window of the car and into the backseat. He removes his backpack and sighs, waiting for the other SURVIVORS to join him. JUDY arrives first, and tosses her backpack to SAM. When NICK catches up, JUDY helps hoist him through the window. NICK then takes a seat in the back and also takes off his backpack, giving it to SAM._

_JUDY jumps inside the car, taking her spot in the passenger seat. MAX, being the last to arrive, practically bounces into the driver’s seat, and tosses his backpack in the backseat. The ZOMBIES growl loudly outside while MAX fishes the key out and starts up the car._

 

SAM 

“Punch it, little buddy!”

 

_MAX releases the brake and stomps on the gas pedal._

 

* * *

**SCENE: GROUND FLOOR MALL ATRIUM, IMMEDIATELY AFTER**

 

_The dormant Dodge Charger roars to life, speeding off of its pedestal and plowing through the crowd, leaving a trail of gore as several ZOMBIES get crushed underneath the wheels and go flying over the windshield. The car does a quick, screeching 180 turn and drives back around, driving past the empty stand towards a boarded up window. The car shifts into high gear…_

* * *

** SCENE: OUTSIDE THE WHITE DUNES MALL ATRIUM, IMMEDIATELY AFTER. **

 

 _It is almost night time outside. A few strays ZOMBIES shuffle about aimlessly. The Dodge Charger plows through the boarded up window, weaving through the crowded western parking lot and flattening any ZOMBIE unfortunate enough to get stuck underneath the bumper. MAX hoots and hollers as the car tears out of the parking lot and onto the empty highway, heading west_.

 

* * *

** SCENE: INSIDE THE DODGE CHARGER, IMMEDIATELY AFTER **

 

_The sounds of the ZOMBIE HORDE grow quieter and eventually fade into the distance as MAX drives away with the other SURVIVORS in tow._

 

MAX 

“Whew! What a day, am I right?”

 

SAM 

“Is everyone okay?”

 

_The other SURVIVORS don’t respond. NICK rubs his still-injured shoulder. JUDY scratches behind her ear. MAX pats his sore belly._

 

SAM (cont.) 

“Well, at least we’re all here.”

 

NICK 

(sighing) “Yep.”

 

JUDY 

“Next stop, Bright Harbor!”

 

SAM 

“Actually, it might be a good idea to pull over someplace safe during the night. Don’t wanna tire ourselves out getting to Leosiana.”

 

NICK 

“Too late for that…”

 

_A dead silence falls over the car. MAX starts humming a tune to himself while the others lean back and relax._

 

MAX 

(singing) “Life’s like a road that you travel on, it’s one day here and the next day gone… Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand, sometimes you turn your back to the wind-”

 

_SAM recognizes the tune MAX is singing and joins him in song._

 

SAM and MAX 

(singing) “There’s a world outside every darkened door, where blues won’t haunt you anymore… where the brave are free and lovers soar, come ride with me to the distant shore…”

 

_During the above, JUDY looks back at NICK, who smiles warmly back at her. The two have amazing harmony._

 

NICK and JUDY 

(singing) “We won’t hesitate, to break down the garden gate, there’s not much time left today…”

 

_A loud thump is heard as the car hits a pothole and jostles everybody around. The SURVIVORS pause for a brief moment to look at each other, then smile and begin to sing in unison._

 

SURVIVORS 

“Life is a highway! I want to ride it-!”

 

NICK and JUDY 

“All night long…”

 

_SAM sees NICK and JUDY looking at each other and smiles warmly._

 

SURVIVORS 

“If you’re going my way, I want to drive it-!”

 

NICK and JUDY 

“All night long!”

 

* * *

**SCENE: HIGHWAY LEADING OUT OF SAVANNAH, ZA IMMEDIATELY AFTER.**

 

_The Dodge Charger speeds away into the sunset as the SURVIVORS continue on their way to Bright Harbor. The road ahead is long and open. As the car drives out of sight and the screen cuts to black, “Life is a Highway” by Tom Cochrane begins playing over the scene._

 

* * *

**CREDITS:**

 

**Written by**

**STRONGBRUSH1**

 

**Starring:**

 

**NICK WILDE as NICK**

 

**JUDY HOPPS as ROCHELLE**

 

**MAX COTTONTAIL as ELLIS**

 

**SAM HOUND as COACH**

 

**MARTY as WHITAKER**

 

**BALTO as JIMMY GIBBS, JR.**

 

**Characters belong to:**

 

 **LEFT 4 DEAD Series**  
**Created by Valve Studios**

  
**SAM AND MAX: FREELANCE POLICE**  
**Created by Steve Purcell**

  
**ZOOTOPIA**  
**Produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios**

  
**MADAGASCAR Series**  
**Produced by Dreamworks Animation**

  
**BALTO**  
**Produced by Amblin Entertainment**

 

**ALL MUSIC CREDITED TO ORIGINAL ARTISTS.**

 

**Songs are Owned By (In Order of Appearance in Script):**

**REPRISE RECORDS**

**GRAND ROYAL RECORDS**

**FOOD RECORDS**

**FANTASY RECORDs**

**REPRISE RECORDS/WARNER MUSIC GROUP, INC.**

**VIRGIN RECORDS**

**A &M OCTONE RECORDS/** **POLYDOR (SUBSIDIARY OF WMG)**

**COLUMBIA RECORDS**

**CAPITOL RECORDS**

 

**THIS SCRIPT IS A FAN-MADE TRIBUTE TO THE ORIGINAL SOURCE MATERIAL.**

**I OWN NONE OF THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR SONGS.**

 

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 

**Steam Users ☆ MYCELIUM ☆, TINY KING TRASHMOUTH, MRMARCO1003, CARDBOARDLUIGI, and BEEJIE BEAN for the inspiration.**

 

**All of you for reading and supporting my work.**

 

** THE END... FOR NOW. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes. This series will continue. But the sequel to this story won't be coming out for a little while. Why? Because it is very hard to write these scripts.
> 
> Anyhow, in the Next installment of Left 4 Dead Zootopia:
> 
> An unscheduled stop in the riverside town of Corona introduces Sam, Max, Nick and Judy to another group of survivors. Can the two groups work together to lower a bridge so the Savannah survivors can head off to Bright Harbor? Find out in Left 4 Dead Zootopia: The Passing. Coming soon to AO3.


End file.
